Ironic
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: "Why are you laughing?" Jacob curiously asked a cackling Leah. Leah smiled smugly, "Paul Lahote, womanizer extraordinaire, imprinted on a bisexual bitch that currently hates anything with a dick. Am I the only that sees the irony in that?" She laughed even harder as she watched all the color drain from Paul's face. "Well shit." He muttered. (Paul/OC) Previously 'A Sense of Irony'
1. Chapter 1: Lessons in Respect

**AN: Alright, so I decided to start rewriting my Paul/OC story **_**A Sense of Irony **_**since the original wasn't flowing right. The new version is still going to be a spin-off of **_**Always Sunny: The Remake**_** and it won't necessarily coincide exactly with Jake and Sunny's story, but Sunny will be making a couple appearances. On a side note, this is going to take place before Leah imprints in Always Sunny then it'll carry on from there. Anyway this is rated T for suggestive, sexual situation and cursing. I might up the rating to M but I haven't decided yet.**

DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (thank god…) ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I only own the plot and OCs so no stealy without permission,

* * *

If there was one thing Moira Seeker hated more than idiots, it was idiots that couldn't keep their damn hands to themselves.

"Now, I'm going to be perfectly clear and you better listen." Moira all but snarled as she glared down at the man currently straining against her hold on his hand, which she had twisted to the point that if she moved it any further it would break, "Are you listening?!"

"Yes!" The man gasped out and he tried to pull his hand out of the pissed off bar owner's grip, but to no avail.

"Good, if you or any of your dumbass friends come into my bar and put your fucking hands on my girls again, I'll twist more than just your arms, got it?"

The tall woman gave his wrist a sharp tug to punctuate her point and the man whimpered.

"I got it, I got it! Let go!"

Moira sneered disdainfully at him then she pushed him roughly into his little group of morons.

"Get out of my bar, all of you!" Moira barked and the men hurriedly grabbed their friend, scurrying out of the bar as fast as they could.

Moira tossed her pin-straight, hip-length, solid black hair over her shoulder and she sauntered back behind the bar where her bartender Adam Robertson was watching, the Louisville Slugger Moira kept under the bar in his hands.

"Think you got your point across?" Adam drawled in his thick Southern twang as he watched his boss hop over the bar top, the bat loosely held in his hand.

"Hmm…" The copper-skinned woman hummed, "They won't be comin' back here to bother the girls again."

Adam snorted and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, slipping the baseball bat back under the bar. One of the waitresses shuffled forward from where she had been standing with two others, watching their boss take care of the overly grabby customer.

"Thanks, Moira." The woman, Annie Jones, said gratefully, "He was really starting to make me and the girls uncomfortable."

"No problem, sweetheart." Moira replied with a dismissive wave of her hand as she set about cleaning up the bar for closing, "Can't let dicks like that think they can get whatever they want."

Annie smiled at her gruff boss briefly then she and the other girls started cleaning up while Adam started helping whatever drunks were still in the bar into cabs, leaving Moira to clean up and put the liquor away.

She had been running _The Whiskey Run_ in the more rundown part of Port Angeles since her uncle had left it to her four years previous and it wasn't the first time, Moira had to get physical with some of the more handsy male customers and it wasn't long until she had gained the same hardass, no nonsense reputation her uncle had been known for.

"That's the last of 'em." Adam called out as he came back into the bar after depositing the last drunk in a cab, "Ah'm goin' to head out, Mo. See ya tomorrow."

Moira waved a tattooed hand in farewell, Annie and the other waitresses having already left a few minutes previous. She finished cleaning and locking up the bar then she headed up towards the apartment above the small business.

* * *

Moira groaned throatily and rolled over, one tattooed hand clumsily reaching out for the vibrating cellphone on the dresser beside her bed."The fuck is calling me at…?" The woman slurred after she had flipped the small device open and it to her ear, her ice blue eyes staring blearily at the red numbers on her alarm clock, "Ten in the damn morning?"

"_Good morning to you too, sweetheart."_

Moira sat up slightly when a familiar husky male voice filled her ears.

"Jack?" The copper-skinned woman mumbled and she rubbed her eyes with her free hand, "What's the matter?"

"_Can't a big brother call his little sister without something being wrong?"_ Moira's brother, Jack Seeker asked in amusement.

"Step-brother." Moira replied drily through there was slight teasing tone in her voice, "And yeah, something's usually wrong when you or Derek call."

She heard him huff a laugh then he answered, _"You're right, sorry, Mom was wondering if you're going to come down for a visit soon, the kids miss their crazy, badass aunt."_

Moira rubbed her eyes again and sighed, "Tell her I'll try to come down for Mary-Ann's birthday next month, alright?"

"_Better keep that promise Coyote-girl." _Jack said in amusement, using the nickname their grandfather had given her when she was little, _"I got to go, baby's crying again."_

"Bye, Jack." Moira mumbled and she snapped her phone shut, flopping back onto her pillows with a groan.

The tattooed woman glanced over at her alarm and heaved a sigh when she realized she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, so she pulled her tired body out of bed and into the shower. She might as well get a head start on prepping the bar for the night.

* * *

Moira growled as she slammed all but slammed the bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter behind the bar, where she aggressively poured herself a shot. Downing it on go, the long-haired woman scowled at the amused look Adam sent her as he cleaned a glass.

"Not a word or I'll fire your ass."

The big bartender smirked at her and held his hands up pacifyingly as he walked backwards to go help another customer at the bar. Moira scowled at him and quickly downed another shot, turning around so she could observe the patrons of her bar. Her brow furrowed when she got sight a woman with short, dark hair sitting at the end of the bar that was closest to the door, idly peeling the label off her beer bottle.

Moira tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, looking the woman over as best she could in the dimly lit room. The woman was beautiful in an exotic way with copper skin only a few shades lighter than Moira's own and her coal black hair barely reached her jaw. Moira couldn't see what color her eyes were from where she was standing, though she assumed they were brown, since it was obvious to Moira that the woman was of Native American descent. Despite not being able to see her eyes, Moira could see the annoyed and slightly pained expression on the woman's face and the way she seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

The bar owner sighed quietly to herself and picked up the bottle of Jack, another shot glass, and her own glass then she sauntered over to the woman to offer some liquid comfort.

* * *

Leah jumped slightly and jerked her head up when two shot glasses and a large bottle was slammed down on the bar top in front of her. The female werewolf blinked in vague surprise as she stared at the tall woman standing in front of her, her startling ice blue eyes looking back at her with an almost challenging gleam in the cool depths.

"I hope you're going to clean that up." The woman stated in a voice so husky and sensually-throaty it was spine-shivering worthy.

Leah lifted a brow slowly and looked from the woman towards the ripped up paper label that used to be on the bottle of beer she had been drinking for the past hour then she looked back at the woman.

"Uh, sure, whatever." Leah mumbled in reply and she took another sip of her now lukewarm beer, hoping her tone was enough to make the other woman go away.

Apparently it wasn't, because the woman flicked her hip-length raven black hair over her shoulder and began pouring a healthy amount of what looked like Jack Daniels into the shot glasses.

"I was kidding…Well, mostly." The woman said as she scooped up the shredded paper bits and dumped them on the counter behind her then she turned back around and pushed one of the small, whiskey-filled glasses towards Leah, "Here, you look like you could use this."

Leah looked at the shot glass for a moment then back at the woman, her brow furrowed slightly. The woman shrugged her shoulder and picked up her own glass, downing the whiskey like it was water. She placed the glass back on the counter and began filling it again, her blue eyes flicking around the bar almost unconsciously. Leah stared at her for another moment then she downed the shot, grimacing at the unfamiliar burn as it went down her throat. She pushed the glass towards the woman, causing her to smirk as she refilled it.

"I'm Moira, by the way." The blue-eyed, copper-skinned woman stated casually after she had swallowed her second shot, "I own the bar."

"Leah." Leah grunted in reply after she had downed her own shot.

Moira _hm'd_ quietly as she poured a third shot for them both, but she didn't drink hers and instead watched Leah with mild curiosity as she tossed her shot back.

"So what brings you to my bar this Friday night, Leah?" Moira asked idly and she poured the other woman another shot then she folded her arms on the bar top and leaned against it.

Leah grimaced again, though this time it wasn't because of the whiskey and she looked at the pocked-marked and scored wood of the bar.

"My cousin she announced that she was pregnant." Leah muttered in reply and she rolled her shoulders to loosen the tense muscles, unsure why she was telling this woman her troubles, but not really caring either.

"Isn't that supposed to be good news?"

Leah snorted and tossed back her fifth shot, slamming the glass on the bar top with a little more force than necessary. The short-haired woman winced slightly and hoped the glass didn't break. Thankfully, it didn't.

"The father is my ex-boyfriend."

Moira's brows nearly reached her hairline and she stared at the other woman in surprise then she clicked her tongue and grabbed the partially empty beer bottle, tossing it out in the garbage cans that were under the bar.

"Oh, hunny," The long-haired woman sighed as she shook her head and poured Leah another shot, "You should have started off with the whiskey and not the beer."

Leah gave her a wry smile and down the shot, actually wishing the alcohol had some effect on her.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." She muttered in agreement as she put the glass back down, gentler than before, "Guess it's not too late to switch over."

Moira smirked and opened her mouth to reply, but Adam suddenly called out her name. Moira glanced over at him and saw him waving at gesturing wildly at her from the other end of the bar. She gave him a confused look and he began pointing towards the floor of the bar. Moira followed the direction he was pointing in and her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the same group of men from the other night, harassing Annie and Linda.

"Fucking hell, not again." Moira sighed and she gave Leah an apologetic look, "Sorry, babe, but I gotta go take out the trash. Keep the bottle."

Leah quirked a brow and turned in her bar stool, watching as the other woman moved to an open spot of the bar and lithely hopped the counter, her brows rising higher when she saw the big, blonde man that had given her the first beer earlier toss Moira baseball bat as she passed him on her way to a table where several men were sitting. Leah decided that the two waitresses the men were holding in their laps looked decidedly uncomfortably and she quickly downed another shot then she got to her feet, preparing to help the pretty bar owner out if she needed it.

* * *

"Hey, shithead, didn't I already threaten to bust your balls if you harassed my girls again?" Moira barked furiously and she slammed her Louisville slugger down on the table, causing the men to jump and her two waitresses to squeal in surprise.

The man from before sneered at her, "Get lost, bitch, before I decided to beat your disrespectful ass."

Moira's ice blue eyes flashed dangerously and a cold, almost predatory smile appeared on her face.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your ass outta my bar or else." She said in a scarily pleasant tone as she rested her bat on her shoulder, "One…Two…"

All but the idiot in front of her scurried out of their seats and ran towards the door, one of them pushing Linda off his lap in his hurry. The waitress quickly got to her feet and rushed towards the safety of the bar. The man snarled angrily at the retreating backs of his associates and shoved a quietly whimpering Annie from his lap as he stood. Moira helped the girl up without taking her eyes off the man, who was a good three inches taller than her six-foot-one and he had at least sixty pounds on her, though none of that weight was muscle.

"I'm gonna teach you how to respect a man, you fucking rugmuncher." The man growled, "You'll be lucky I even let you suck my dick when I'm done with you."

Moira flashed another cold, hard smile and then, without warning, she swung the bat off her shoulder and right into the man's left knee. The man shouted loudly at the pain as his leg gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor. Before he could recover, the heavy, steel-toe of Moira's combat boot connected solidly with his side, sending him sprawling on his back on the bar's floor. While he wheezed in pain, Moira put her foot on his chest and pointed the bat at his face.

"Listen up, you low-life, sonuvabitch." The blue-eyed woman snarled aggressively, "You come into my bar, I won't even both to call the police, I'll beat your ass so bad your own mother won't recognize your face once I'm done. How's that for some _respect_, asshole?"

She kicked him in the side again for good measure then she gestured for Adam and her bouncer, Darryl, to come over to her.

"Get this worthless piece of shit out of my bar." She ordered harshly and the two men grabbed the downed patron by the arms, dragging him towards the front door to be tossed in the gutter like the trash he was.

Moira sniffed and glared around at the other patrons for a moment, daring them. The regular men, who had been coming to the bar since before her uncle had died, raised their glasses and nodded at her in respect and recognition while the other patrons went back to what they had been doing previously. All the men had decided right there and then not to get too grabby with the waitresses from now on.

* * *

Leah watched in amusement and surprise as the long-haired woman sauntered back behind the bar, tucking the bat away under the counter. She smirked when Moira walked back over to her and down the shot she hadn't drunk earlier before pouring herself another.

"That happen often here?"

"When I first took over from my uncle four years ago, yeah, it did." Moira grunted in reply as she tossed back her shot, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked at the other woman with amused glacial blue eyes, "Not so much anymore, but I still get the occasional new idiot that can only think with his dick."

The female werewolf made an amused noise and looked the other woman over curiously, taking in the burnished copper skin that was more ink than actually skin, the hip-length crow-black hair and finally the clear, icy blue eyes that were looking at her with an interest that wasn't all that innocent.

"So, I take it you don't like men much?" Leah questioned lightly, quirking a brow to show that she had caught the woman's none-to-subtly checkout and Moira

Moira smirked and shrugged nonchalantly as she idly played with her empty shot glass

"They have their uses. Vibrators can only go so far after all, but other than that, no, I don't like 'em all that much." She replied bluntly and she looked up at the Quileute beauty from under her long, dark lashes as she leaned towards her slightly, "What about you, Leah? What do you think?"

Leah blinked in shock as she tried to wrap her mind around what appeared to be a blatant come-on from the tattooed woman in front of her. She had never thought of having sex with a woman, hadn't even seen the appeal in it, but with the way the bar owner was looking at, Leah couldn't seem to _stop_ thinking about it now.

"Um…" Leah coughed quietly and shifted, trying to ignore the way her overly heated skin warmed even more, "I, uh, um…"

The other woman chuckled lowly and leaned back, her tattooed arms crossing over her busty chest.

"I'm just teasing, hunny. I can tell you don't swing that way, or even both ways like me. Though I couldn't help but check." Moira stated with a smirk and she let her eyes trail over what she could see of Leah's body, sighing almost wistfully, "I would have been, I bet.

Leah suddenly straightened as her normal confidence returned and she leaned against the bar with a smirk, her dark eyes flashing with a heat she hadn't felt in a while.

"Why not?" The female werewolf purred huskily, causing an involuntary shudder to pass through Moira, "I'm always up for new things."

A slow smile spread across the bar owner's face and she called out to her other bartender without looking away from Leah's eyes.

"Hey, Adam? Close up for me will you?"

Adam looked between his boss and the exotic beauty she was standing in front of, a smirk appearing on his tanned face.

"Whatever you say, boss." He drawled and he winked at her when she glanced at him, "Got it covered for ya. Have fun."

Moira smirked and walked around the bar, grabbing Leah's hand then she led her back around the bar. Leah's brows rose curiously, but she followed the slightly taller woman towards the other end of the bar, passed a grinning Adam and through a closed door that hid a set of wooden stairs. The female werewolf willingly followed the bar owner up the stairs and up to the small apartment above the bar, taking a deep, calming breath as she passed through the door at the top of the stairs.

'_Carpe diem.' _Leah thought wryly when she heard the door shut and lock behind her, _'Sunny's always telling me to get out and live a little.'_

All thoughts disappeared when Leah felt Moira's full, cool lips on her own smooth, hot ones and then she just let herself feel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahem, well, here's the revised first chapter of **_**A Sense of Irony.**_** If you want to know this basically takes place right after Emily and Sam announced that Emily was pregnant in chapter 34 of **_**Always Sunny**_**. I guess you could call this an introductory chapter to how Moira and Leah met and when they started hooking up. Paul won't be making an appearance until maybe chapter 4-5, but Sunny will be making an appearance in the next chapter. The first few chapters won't be terribly long as of yet, but I'll try to make them longer soon. Anyhooties, I hope y'all like then new version of my Paul/OC story, **_**A Sense of Irony**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting Development

Leah groaned quietly and lifted her head from the soft, warm pillow she had been laying on when she heard the incessant sound of a cellphone vibrating on wood. Blinking blearily, the female werewolf turned her head towards the irritating noise, which turned out to be her old flip-phone. Leah rolled onto her back and sat up, stretching her arms high above her head as she yawned. When she let her arms fall back, she looked around in surprise when she realized that she wasn't in her room at home, but in someone else.

"Would you answer the damn phone, woman?"

Leah jumped slightly and looked down at the husky, disgruntled voice and her dark brown eyes widened when they connected with a single irate glacial blue orb that was peeking out from a mass of tangled, long black hair.

Suddenly, the previous night came back to Leah as she stared down at the naked woman beside her in the plush queen-sized bed. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish for several moments as she remembered that she had let this woman lead her up to the apartment above the bar she had been drinking in and then the rather mind-blowing sex they had most of the night.

Moira groaned in exasperation and she sat up when Leah continued to just stare dumbly at her. She leaned over the stunned woman and grabbed the cellphone off her bedside table, flipping it open and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Er, yer not Leah…"_ A feminine voice with a heavy Irish brogue stated and Moira rubbed at her eyes with one hand.

"No, I'm not." The long-haired woman mumbled in reply, "She's a little busy trying to wrap her mind around the fact she had sex with a woman last night."

It was silent for several moments on the other line and Moira would have smirked if she wasn't so tired.

"_Wait, what?"_

"I said she-"

Moira never finished because Leah seemed to have snapped out of her stupor and snatched the cellphone from the other's woman's grasp, holding it up to her ear as she climbed out of the bed. The tattooed woman did smirk this time and she leaned against the headboard, unashamedly enjoying the view Leah had unwittingly provided for her as she walked, naked, out of the bedroom.

The bar owner waited for several moments, listening to her guest talk quietly on the phone in her living room, then she threw her blankets off and slid out of bed. She sauntered towards the bathroom connected to her room for a nice, hot shower.

* * *

"_Th' fuck ye doin', Leah?" _Sunny demanded from the other line and Leah heard her snicker, _"More accurately, __**who**_, _'re ye doin'?"_

The female werewolf groaned quietly and rubbed at her forehead, even though she couldn't get hangovers anymore, it sure as hell felt like she had one right now.

"You're fucking hilarious, Sunny." Leah mumbled in annoyance as she began picking up the articles of clothing that belonged to her off the living room floor, "Why are you even calling? Aren't you with Jacob or something?"

"_I wanted t'check on ye, love. Wit' Emily an' Sam's announcement th' other day, I wanted t'make sure ye were okay."_

Leah sighed quietly and a faint smile appeared on her face at her best friend's concern.

"Thanks for the concern, Sunny, but I'm fine, really."

"_Ye sure?" _The Irish girl asked and Leah heard her playful tone become serious, _"I'll kick Sam's arse fer ye if ye'd like."_

The female werewolf chuckled lowly and pulled on her cutoff shorts over her panties, "As tempting as that is, I'll pass. Really, I'm okay. I'm happy for them."

Leah's brows rose slightly when she saw her sports bra hanging off a lamp in the corner of the living room and she quickly snatched it, moving the phone away from her ear for a moment to pull it on.

"_Well, if yer sure, lass…Now, who was tha' broad tha' answered yer phone, th' one tha' said ye two had sex last night?"_

The short-haired woman made a noise in the back of her throat and slapped her forehead with her hand, trying to ignore the way her already hot face became even hotter.

"Um…Just someone I met in a bar. Forget about, Sunny." Leah muttered and she walked back into Moira's bedroom in search of her tank top, where the sound of running water was coming from the bathroom.

Leah heard a faint crash come from the other line and Sunny's loud curses.

"_Dammit, Paul, ye idiot, what th' hell 're ye doing?!" _She heard the Irish girl shout loudly, though the sound was slightly muffled, _"Fuckin' dumbarse, I got t'go, Leah, before Paul destroys me house. This discussion isn't over."_

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Leah mumbled in reply and she snapped the phone shut, distracted by the sight of Moira stepping out of the bathroom completely naked.

* * *

Moira quirked a brow at the other woman curiously as she walked past her towards the dresser on the other side of the room, unperturbed about walking around naked in front of other people in her own house.

"You alright there, babe?"

"Uh, fine." Leah mumbled in reply and she turned to look at her the woman, her arms crossing over her chest, "Look about last night…"

"Don't mention it." Moira said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she pulled on a pair of panties, "I figured it would be a one-time thing anyway."

Leah furrowed her brow and smirked slightly when the slightly taller woman turned around.

"Who said I wanted it to be a one-time thing?"

The tatted-up woman's brows rose high on her forehead in surprise and she looked the other woman over curiously.

"Hunny, it ain't nice to tease, you know."

Leah grinned and sashayed over to Moira, her brown eyes gleaming with mischief and heat. The bar owner stood her ground, quirking one brow challengingly and Leah's grin widened. The Quileute beauty stopped right in front of Moira and she tangled the fingers of one hand into her long, black hair, pulling her into a searing kiss.

Moira made a surprised noise, but she returned the kiss eagerly as she cradled the back of Leah's head with one hand while her other hand came to rest on her hip.

"Well," The bar owner murmured after they had broken the kiss, "I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ to happen."

Leah smirked and kissed her again without reply.

* * *

Two hours and another shower later, the two women left Moira's apartment and they had walked the short distance to a coffee shop at the end of the street.

"So you're from the Quileute reservation in La Push?" Moira asked as she grabbed her coffee from the barista, her blue eyes watching Leah as she sipped at her own drink.

"Yeah, lived there my whole life with my parents and younger brother, Seth." Leah replied with a shrug and she walked towards a table in the corner of the coffee shop, "What about you? What rez are you from?"

Moira sat down across from her and took a quick sip of her coffee before replying.

"Originally, I'm from the Flathead Reservation back in Montana, but my mom and I moved to Maryhill when I was eight after she met my stepfather Hank Owens. He's from the Yakama Indian Reservation about an hour away."

"So you're only half Native American than?" Leah asked curiously as she sipped her French vanilla coffee.

"The blue eyes would make you think that." Moira said with a chuckle and she shook her head slightly, "But, no, my mom's Salish and my biological father was part of the Blackfeet tribe, Piegan, my mom thought. He died before I was born. I got the blue eyes from my mom's side of the family, they crop up on occasion."

The tattooed woman grinned coyly, "There's a whole family legend about them."

"Wow," Leah stated in interest, "Sounds pretty interesting. Sorry about your dad by the way, mine died almost a year ago."

"That's terrible." Moira murmured and she gently touched Leah's hand that was resting on the table, "I never knew my dad, just an old picture and a rodeo belt buckle."

The two sat in a companionable silence, sipping quietly at their coffees and watching the other patrons curiously.

* * *

"So…" Moira began idly as they left the coffee shop and walked back towards her bar, "We should do this again, it was fun."

"Yeah," Leah agreed sincerely with a small nod as they stopped in front of her car parked in the bar's lot, "How about we exchange numbers and we can, I dunno, set a date where we can hang out or something."

Moira smiled genuinely, "That'd be great."

The two women traded phones and punched in their numbers into the other's cell then they handed them back. Leah opened the door of her father's old truck and climbed in, rolling to window down so she could keep talking to Moira.

"So, I'll see you around." Moira said as she folded her arms on the door's windowsill.

"Yeah." Leah agreed, then she impulsively leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Moira's lips, "I'll call you later."

"Alright." The bar owner replied and she stepped back, waving as Leah pulled out of the parking lot and into the light traffic.

She waited until the truck had turned the corner then she walked back towards her bar, shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know is short and I'm sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer. There will be a time-skip in the next one, maybe about a week or two time lapse. Sunny will actually make a physical appearance instead of a phone one and I'll try to update soon!**

**Also just to clarify, Moira is Native American, her mother is Salish and she believes her biological father is Piegan Blackfeet, which is a**** tribe of Native Americans of the Algonquian language family based in Montana. Her stepfather, Hank Owens, is part of the Yakama Nation, from the Yakama Indian Reservation that is actually located in Washington about 2 hours drive from Maryhill, Washington. The family legend that Moira was talking about will be told in a later chapter, and it is something I completely made up on my own. Also, if anyone finds my characterization of Moira offensive, I apologize, because that wasn't my intent at all. And, I think that it… So onward with the special thanks/mentions!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this one too!

**RebornRose1992: **Haha, thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the new version so far and you're right, it makes A LOT more sense now. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like this chapter!

**Z0mbieMart: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**Rasheedah2907: **Haha, right now! I hope you like this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **I know, the original one was way to random and kinda confusing. I definitely like this one better. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**BookLover695: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Haha, oh most definitely. XD I hope you like this chapter!

**Cassie1998: **Haha, thanks, sorry it took me so long to put up the new and improved version, but I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like this chapter!

**MissLWitts: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Sharp Dressed Man

Moira scowled darkly as she wiped the bar down, her glacial blue eyes fixed to obnoxiously loud gaggle of women who had entered her bar an hour ago. Judging from the tiara and veil one of the women wore, the tattooed woman was able to deduce that they must be having a bachelorette party. Moira was also able to deduce that the group of women weren't from her part of Port Angeles and that they were 'slumming it' from the number of prissy-ass fruity drinks they kept ordering along with a few tequila shots.

"You look like you're about to murder someone."

The Native woman glanced over at her Monday-through-Thursday bartender, Phil, then she returned to glaring at the squealing group of women.

"If I have to make one more dirty martini or a gin and tonic, I will murder someone." Moira muttered darkly as she shook the rag out over the sink, "This ain't no fucking prissy ass nightclub, this is bar where men coming to drown their sorrows in beer and whiskey."

Phil gave her an amused look, but wasn't able to reply because Annie came up with an exasperated look on her slightly lined face.

"'Nother round of dirty martinis and gin and tonics." The waitress said in exasperation as she leaned against the bar to wait, "I swear to God, if I have to listen to them squeal anymore, I'm shot myself."

Moira gave Phil a 'See-I'm-not-the-only-one' look as she prepared the two different types of drinks with a small sneer on her face. The big man chuckled and patted both women lightly on the shoulder with large hands then he wandered down the bar towards one of the customer waving at him.

"I hate it when we get these types in here." Annie mumbled as she easily placed the finished drinks on her chair.

Moira nodded in agreement and she pulled a quarter from her pocket, putting it on the tray.

"Turn the jukebox on when your finished giving 'em their drinks." Moira said and she nodded towards the old jukebox in the back of the bar, "Maybe we can drown them out with some good old rock'n'roll."

"Good idea." The waitress muttered and she sauntered back through the small crowd in the bar, heading towards the bachelorette party's table.

Moira went back to wiping down the bar and replacing the occasional empty bowl of peanuts as she waited for Annie to start up the jukebox. The many of the men that came to her bar regular let out a loud cheer of approval when ZZ Top's _Sharp Dressed Man_ suddenly blared from the jukebox, successfully drowning up the annoying gaggle of women.

The female bar owner let out a loud laugh and began dancing slightly behind the bar, much to the approval of the more regular patrons that fit in with bar.

"Shake it, girl!" Louisa, a regular biker chick, who'd been coming to the bar with her husband Big Tim since Moira's uncle had opened it shouted from the table by the pool tables by the jukebox.

The Whiskey Run seemed to come alive as more classic rock began pouring from the beat up jukebox. Big, burly biker men started a game of pool while their women leaned against them to watch or began dancing around them. Hell, a poker game was even started by a couple of the working men who came in for a drink after a long day. Moira smirked smugly when the gaggle of women gathered they're things and left after paying for their numerous drinks when the bar suddenly became more rowdy than they were comfortable.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a couple bitches!" Annie shouted with a gleeful laugh as she sat her tray down on the bar top in front of Moira, "Nice idea, sweetheart."

Moira smiled slyly at the older woman, "Thanks, figured it would liven this place up a bit. Nothing does that better than ZZ Top."

"I don't think this place has been this lively in months." Annie observed as she turned around to face the front of the bar, "Ever since Gordon died…"

"Yeah…" Moira agreed with a nodded, her thoughts drifting to her now deceased uncle, "He'd be happy to see it gettin' back to normal."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, sugar." Annie agreed and she picked up her tray again after Moira had placed a couple beers on it, "You done good, Mo, he'd be proud of you."

The tattooed woman gave the older blonde woman a genuine smile of appreciation then she turned to serve another patron sitting a little further down the bar while Annie went to serve the beers to the group by the pool table.

* * *

"So where 're we goin' exactly?" Sunny asked curiously as she relaxed in the passenger seat of Leah's father's truck, her arm resting on the sill of the rolled-down window, "When I said we should go out together, I thought we'd be goin' somewhere in Forks."

Leah shrugged and smirked at her red-haired friend, "You're the one that's always telling me I should get out more. Well, I have been and I wanted you to meet someone."

"Tha' wouldn' happen t'be th' lass ye've been so reluctant t'talk 'bout, would it?" The Irish girl asked slyly and she casted a sidelong glance at her friend.

"You'll just have to wait and see." The female werewolf replied vaguely as she pulled into the surprisingly crowded parking lot of The Whiskey Run bar, "C'mon."

Sunny hopped out of the car and adjusted her shirt then she followed after the slightly older woman.

"Ye know, 'm not technically supposed t'be in a bar righ'?" Sunny questioned with an amused grin, "'m only eighteen."

Leah snorted and held the door open, ushering the redhead into the lively and smoky bar, where loud classic rock music was blaring and people were talking loudly.

"It's not like you're going to be drinking, Sunny." The short-haired woman retorted with a smirk as she grasped her friend's and led her towards the slightly crowded bar where burly, barrel-chested man with a scruffy face and dark hair was serving drinks, "We're just dropping in then we're going to the movies."

Sunny cheekily stuck her tongue out at Leah then she pushed herself in front of the slightly older girl, expertly weaving her way between the other patrons while deftly avoiding grabby hands. Leah quirked a brow, but willingly followed the redhead as she decided not to question how the girl could get through a crowd of rowdy biker men without much problem. She did say her father owned a pub back in South Boston anyway, and that can't be much different from a bar in Port Angeles.

"Leah!"

The female werewolf pulled her Irish friend to a stop and turned towards the voice. Leah held Sunny's hand tightly as she tugged her along the bar, heading towards the end that was closest to the door that led to Moira's apartment.

* * *

"Leah!" Moira shouted loudly in surprise when she spotted her lover weaving in and out of the crowd towards the bar with a surprisingly tall red-haired young woman in front of her.

The female bar owner watched as the Quileute beauty stopped and turned towards her voice, before starting forward again with her redheaded friend in tow.

"What are you doing here, babe?" Moira asked when Leah and her friend reached where she was standing behind the bar, having to all but yell to be heard over the noise.

The tattooed bar owner pressed a quick kiss to her lover's cheek, "I didn't know you were coming tonight, hun."

"Wasn't really planned." Leah replied with a slightly sheepish smile then she tugged the redhead standing slightly behind her forward, "Mo, this is my friend Sunny, I think you've spoken to each other before."

"Hullo." The redhead, Sunny said, her Irish brogue nearly unmistakable, "Can' say I've heard a lot 'bout ye, but I can see why Leah's been so secretive 'bout ye."

Moira grinned and shook the Irish girl's hand firmly, easily recognizing her voice as the one woman she had spoken to the day after she and Leah had first met.

"It's nice to meet you, Sunny." Moira replied with a small, welcoming smile, "Leah's told me a little about you."

Sunny grinned and gestured towards the bar, "Nice place ye got here. Reminds me o' me Da's pub back in Southie."

"Your dad owned a pub?" Moira asked interestedly then she held up her hand, "Wait, it's too noisy to talk here. We can head up to my apartment if you'd like. Phil can handle the bar for a few minutes."

"Sorry, babe, but we can't." Leah replied apologetically, "We were going to catch a late night movie. I just wanted to introduce you too first. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to get Sunny, here, away from her boyfriend."

"Oi! I can get away from 'im whenever I want!" The Irish girl snarked, through Moira could see the playful gleam in her bright green eyes, "I jus' don' want t'most o' th' time."

Moira grinned slightly when Leah made a face at her friend then turned back towards her lover.

"Are we still on for Saturday though?" She asked and Moira nodded.

"Yeah," Moira replied with a nod and she kissed Leah's cheek, unsure what kind of affectionate displays would be appropriate in front of the redhead, "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Kay." Leah agreed and she unashamedly kissed Moira right on the lips, "Talk to ya later."

"'Twas nice t'meet ye, Moira." Sunny said with a wide grin, "The three o' us should get t'gether some time."

"That'd be nice." Moira stated with a small smirk and she waved to both girls as they began making their way back through the crowd towards the door.

"Hey, Mo, I could use a little assistance over here!"

Moira snorted and shook her head at Phil's shout.

"Keep your tampon in, I'm coming!" The bar owner shouted back, much to the amusement of the patrons that heard her, and she went back to work behind the bar, smirking when she caught Phil giving her the evil eye.

* * *

"She seemed pretty badass." Sunny commented as Leah drove them towards the movie theater in Port Angeles, "Nice too. Why haven' ye brought 'er 'round before?"

Leah snorted as she brought the truck to a slow stop at the red light, "Do you really think that would have gone over well? Hey guys, this is my friend Moira, we occasional fuck each other like lesbian rabbits? Yeah, that would go over real well with the guys, Sunny."

"I'd bet ye fifty bucks tha' Paul would think tha' was hot."

"Fuck no, I'd lose that bet and I know it, Paul's a fucking pervert. You're lucky you don't have to be in his head."

The Irish girl laughed loudly and she turned to her friend with a wide grin as Leah started driving again when the light turned green.

"Don' need t'be in his head t'know what he's thinkin' 'bout." The redhead quipped with a snicker then she looked at Leah with a slightly more serious expression, "Honestly though, ye don' give a shit what th' guys think an' ye know it. So there's got t'be another reason, ye didn' want t'bring Moira 'round."

Leah stared silently out the windshield as she drove, tapping her fingers lightly against the steering wheel. Sunny waited patiently, her green-eyed gaze never leaving the side of her best friend's face.

"You're right." Leah finally muttered after several moments of silence, "I guess, I wanted to keep her to myself for right now. I didn't want to risk one of the other guys imprinting on her or anything. I mean, we just started hanging out and I didn't want to lose her. Kinda selfish of me, huh?"

Sunny gave Leah a small, understanding smile and she put her hand on Leah's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand, love, an' it's not selfish at all." She said gently, "Ye take yer time wit' her, bring 'er 'round when yer ready to. I won' say anythin' t'th' boys 'bout her if ye'd like."

Leah gave the redhead a quick gratefully smile and she pulled into the movie theater's parking lot, turning the truck's ignition off.

"Thanks, Sunny. I'll bring you along when I go see her sometimes, I think you two would get along well."

"Aye, jus' as long as we don' tell Jacob. He migh' get jealous." Sunny joked and Leah chuckled lowly as they got out of the car and began walking towards the theater, "Jus' a quick question. How th' hell have ye been keepin' th' boys from findin' out? Don' ye have t'deal wit' th' whole wolfy-mind thing."

Leah snorted in amusement, "Yeah, but I've learned that I can keep a lot hiding when I do nothing but think spiteful things. Means the guys aren't very keen on being inside _my_ head."

The Quileute beauty grinned wolfish and the redhead laughed with a shake of her head.

"Yer terrible, lass, absolutely terrible." Sunny commented with a grin and she playfully swatted Leah's arm, causing the female werewolf to laugh lightly along with her.

* * *

Moira moaned quietly and rolled over in her bed, tugging her pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the annoying sound of the Jeopardy theme song. When the annoying music continued to play, the Native woman tossed the pillow off her head and reached out, her hand shuffling around on her bedside table in search of her cellphone.

"You have five seconds before I hunt you down and murder you." Moira mumbled tiredly once she had grabbed the phone, pressed the answer button, and held it up to her ear.

"_Now that's not a very nice way to greet you brother, Little Coyote."_

Moira groaned again and flopped onto her back, tossing her arm over her eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you calling me so damn early, Calvin?" She asked her third oldest stepbrother tiredly, "Do you need someone to bail you out of jail _again_?"

"_I'm offended Mo, why would you-"_

"Cut the shit, Cal, why are you calling?"

She heard her brother sigh on the other line. Calvin Owens was the third oldest son of Moira's stepfather, Hank Owens, and he, along with Moira herself, could be considered the black sheep of the Owens-Seeker family. Only two years older than Moira, Calvin and she had often got into more trouble together than they could handle, often times needing either their older brothers Jack and Derek to bail them out.

"_Look, Mo, I need a place to crash for a few days." _Calvin finally replied after several moments of silence, _"I'm not in trouble or anything. Well, actually, I kinda am, but it's not __**that**_ _kind of trouble. Caroline's pissed off at me again."_

Moira made an exasperated noise and kept her arm over her eyes, "Please don't tell me she caught you with a whore, Calvin."

Moira liked her stepbrother's current girlfriend, Caroline, which in and of itself was rare, since his previous girlfriends had been annoying, airheaded, bimbos with more boobs than brains. Not Caroline though, she was a sweet girl with a good head on her shoulders, plus she had a fix year old son that absolute adored Calvin.

"_No!_" Her brother replied indignantly, but Moira could hear the embarrassment in his voice, _"Trish was at the restaurant I took Caroline too and, well, you remember what Trish was like…"_

The tattooed bar owner snorted and moved her arm away from her face. She remembered exactly what her stepbrother's ex-girlfriend, Trish Something-or-other was like.

"Yeah, if I remember right, I broke her nose when she attacked me after you broke up with her."

Calvin coughed on the other line and Moira could see him rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"_Yeah, well, she started saying shit to Caroline, telling her all about the, ahem, stuff we used to do. She said something about how Caroline was just a temporary fix and some other bullshit." _He explained then he laughed lowly, _"My girl apparently has one mean, right hook, gave Trish a rather nice black-eye."_

"Right on, Caroline." Moira muttered, more to herself than her brother, then she sighed, "Why's she angry at you exactly."

"_Peter was with us when it all happened. She said she wasn't sure she could deal with any of my ex-girlfriends showing up and saying stuff like that in front of her kid. Said she wanted some time to think."_

"And now you need to crash on my couch."

"_Pretty much." _Her brother replied wryly, but Moira could hear how tired and upset her was even though he was trying to hide it, _"Please, Mo, just for a few days while I convince her that I won't let something like that happen again."_

Moira sighed again and glanced out the window before she answered, "Yeah, sure, why not. But if you damn well better be on your best behavior, I still have the bar to run."

"_Thanks, sis, I owe you one."_

"Hell yeah, you do." She muttered as she tossed her blankets off and got out of bed, "It's going on the list, Cal."

She heard him groan and she smirked smugly to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

"_Fine, whatever. I'll be there in a few hours."_

"See you then." Moira replied and she pressed the disconnect button, placing the cell on the bathroom countertop then she got ready for a quick shower.

She'd have to call Leah afterwards to inform her of the soon-to-be home invader that was her stepbrother. Her life just got more interesting by the day it seemed.

* * *

Leah yawned widely as she shuffled out of Sam and Emily's house after reporting in from her night patrol. She was so tired that she nearly walked right into Paul, who was coming into the house as she was leaving.

"Watch it, Leah." The temperamental werewolf snapped and Leah growled at him in annoyance.

A thundering growl rumbled from Paul's own chest and the two most volatile wolves glared at each in the hallway in front of the door, Leah's tiredness temporarily forgotten.

"Knock it off, both of you." Sam ordered as he stepped into the hall from the kitchen, giving both of his wolves a stern look, "Go home, Leah. Paul get your ass in the kitchen."

Paul scowled and growled threateningly one last time at Leah, who responded by flipping him the bird then she left the house. The female werewolf stretched quickly then she set off at a quick jog in the direction of her house, her thoughts only on the warm bed that awaited her.

Leah jogged the, thankfully, short distance from Sam and Emily's home to her family's house in under fifteen minutes and she quickly walked inside, closing the door quietly behind her. The house was silent, as it usually was these days since her mother, Sue, had been spending a large amount of time at Chief Swan's house in Forks ever since his daughter Bella had died a few weeks ago. And Seth was either at Collin or Brady's houses most of the time anyway, since those three were often on patrol together anyway.

The short haired woman yawned again and shuffled up the stairs to the room she's had since she was child. Once she reached her room, she quickly changed into a clean pair of cutoff sweats and a sports bra then she fell onto her bed gratefully. She was just about to nod off when her phone began buzzing obnoxiously from where it was resting on the floor beside the outlet near her bed. Leah groaned and contemplated ignoring it, but when the buzzing changed to the familiar cords of _Born To Be Wild _by Steppenwolf, she rolled over and snatched the phone off the floor, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, babe, sorry I'm calling so early."_ Moira's voice sounded slightly annoyed and exasperated and Leah quirked a brow curiously, _"I may have to cancel our hang out session today. My stepbrother pissed off his girlfriend and he needs a place to crash for a few days."_

Leah's brows furrowed slightly, she remembered Moira telling her that she had three older stepbrothers, two younger half-brothers, and a younger half-sister, but she was confused as to why she needed to cancel their plans for the day.

"Can I ask why you're canceling if he's just crashing there?" Leah mumbled and she sat up so she wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep while she was talking.

"_Well, we planned on just hanging out in the apartment. Figured that would be hard to do with a with a twenty-five year old moping around on my couch." _Moira replied in slight amusement and Leah snorted.

"Ah, point taken." Leah stated and she stared at the wall of her room quietly for several moments in thought, then an idea came to her.

"Why don't you come down here?" She suggested carefully, "I mean, we can still hang out at home, it'll just be at my house instead of your apartment. We can even invite Sunny over, if you wanted to. Though she might have to bring her kids along."

Moira was silent for several moments and Leah was beginning to worry she had maybe crossed a line or something when she finally spoke again.

"_Um…Yeah, that sounds good, great actually." _She said and Leah could hear the pleased tone in her voice then the she asked in confusion, _"What, Sunny has kids? I didn't think she was that old…"_

"She's not." Leah replied in amusement, "She's become sort of a mom to her four year old sister and she's recently adopted a little boy after his father, um, ran off, I guess."

"_Sounds like bastard." _Leah's lover remarked drily and Leah made a noise of agreement, _"If you want to invite her too, you can, I don't care either way. When do you want me to stop by?"_

Leah glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it was a little bit before ten o'clock.

"How about two-thirty?"

"_That works for me, I'll get Phil and Adam to take care of the bar, I could use the break anyway."_

"Alright, see you then."

"_Bye, babe."_

Leah clicked her phone shut after Moira had hung up then she hooked her cell back onto the charge. She flopped back onto her bed, rolling onto her stomach and tucking her arms under her pillow, she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I lied, Paul made a brief appearance a lot sooner than I had anticipated. But, I think I'm going to wait until Leah has imprinted in Always Sunny: Remake before I have him imprint on Moira in this story, but I'm not sure yet. What do you guys think? Anyhooties, Calvin won't be playing a major role in the story, he's just kind of a filler character for the time being. Next chapter will be the continuation of this one along with a small Thanksgiving dinner bit with Moira and her family, plus a bit more detailed version of the pack's Thanksgiving dinner from Chapter 35 in Always Sunny: Remake. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**PS – The nicknames Moira's stepbrothers' call her (Little Coyote and Coyote-Girl will be explained in a later chapter), sorry if that's a little confusing.**

**PSS – I don't **_**Sharp Dressed Man**_** that belongs to the awesome ZZ Top!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Nizuna Fujieda: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and that you like Moira so far, she's a pretty kickass character. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **XD I hope you liked this chapter!

**Cassie1998: **Haha, I'm glad you like Moira's character so far. I can assure you that it's going to be very interesting when Moira meets the rest of the pack. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**CloudNrain: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, even though I kinda teased y'all with Paul's brief appearance. XD

**Caleb's babe: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**RebornRose1992: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, oh yeah, Moira, Sunny, and Leah are going to be like the badass, chick version of the Three Musketeers. Paul, Jacob, and Leah's secret imprint better watch themselves! Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**BookFinder: **Haha, don't worry, Leah gets her happy ending too! I wouldn't just leave her hanging like that, she really doesn't deserve to go through _that_ again. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Hateme101: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the relationship between Leah and Moira. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Rasheedah2907: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, honestly, even I didn't think she would be all that open to it, but after thinking about it for awhile I realized that she probably just wanted to feel something other than angry and bitter. Then voila, there's Moira, offering her a chance to do that. Why not take it? Carpe diem and all that. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**BookLover695: **Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**Nostalgic Child: **Haha, she surprised me too, to be honest. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Aw, man, it sucks when the internet crashes, I'm glad yours is back up, though. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Hands Up A Dead Turkey's Ass

**WARNING: Mild sexual content in this chapter, nothing explicit, just some heavy petting and all that. If that, or girl-on-girl action, bothers you, I'd suggest pressing the back button now. **

* * *

Moira tied off the end of her hip-length braid as she walked towards her front door, grabbing her leather jacket from the rack as she passed.

"Where are you going?" Her stepbrother, Calvin asked curiously from his sprawled out position on her couch, lifting his head slightly so he could look at her.

"Out."

The tall woman nearly groaned when she saw him get to his feet, his dark brows furrowed and his brown eyes suspicious as he looked her over.

"Out where?" Calvin asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he took in her shredded black jeans that showed more skin than they covered and her customary, midriff-bearing, leather halter top that showed off her tattoos, "Can't be too many places to go dressed like that."

Moira rolled her eyes and slipped into her biker jacket, adjusting it then zipping it half-way before she answered.

"Fuck you, Cal," She grunted in annoyance and she glared slightly at him, "I'm meeting up with a friend, not that it's any of your damn business."

"This friend a guy?" He demanded then he gestured towards her with his hand, "You ain't meeting a guy dressed like that, Mo. No way, no fucking how."

"You're _not_ my father, Calvin." Moira replied sharply, her icy eyes burning with annoyance at the overprotectiveness all of her stepbrothers displayed, "And I'm not meeting a guy, I'm going to go hang out with my friend Leah in La Push."

Instantly, her brother seemed to deflate, all protective instincts fading as quickly as they appeared, being replaced by awkward sheepishness.

"Oh." Calvin mumbled and he rubbed the back of his head, "Is she…Is she one of _those_ girl friends?"

The blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes heavenward, silently asking for patience to deal with her idiot brother. She'd known she was a bisexual ever since she was sixteen and even after seven years, the knowledge that she sometimes had sex and relationships with women made her older brothers slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she is." Moira stated drily and she crossed her arms, giving her brother an irritated look, "Can I go now, or do you need to a few more minutes to continue this overprotective, macho, bullshit act?"

Calvin waved his hand dismissively and swaggered lazily back to the couch, sprawling out on it once again to continue watching some sports game on the TV.

"Nah, you can go now." He mumbled, already distracted by the game, "Remember safe sex."

"Fucking dick." Moira growled as she grabbed the keys to her bike and she walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Still muttering quietly to herself about idiotic, overprotective brothers, Moira slipped stomped down the stairs and into the bar, heading towards the backdoor that would take her to the employee parking lot behind the bar. She zipped her jacket up the rest of the way when she left the warmth of the bar and she stomped towards the shed at the back of the lot where her cherry red Ducati was parked inside.

After pushing the shed doors opened, Moira grabbed her helmet and wheeled her motorcycle out. She straddled it easily and after she had tucked her braid down the back of her jacket, she slipped on her helmet. The bike purred beneath and with a hidden grin, Moira took off down the alley that led into the streets of Port Angeles.

* * *

Leah yawned and stretched languidly as she walked down the stairs a few hours after she had gotten home. Shuffling into the empty kitchen, she glanced at the clock on the stove, which read one-forty PM. Leah grabbed the phone off the wall and quickly dialed Sunny's phone number, wandering over to the fridge as she listened to it ring a few times.

"_Hello?"_

Leah almost snorted when Jacob's familiar husky for answered the phone. It was a rare thing for the young beta wolf to not be over at Sunny's house and if he wasn't, then Sunny was either at his house or with him at Sam and Emily's.

"Put Sunny on the phone." The female werewolf stated bluntly and she took a sip from the carton of orange juice in the fridge as she waited.

She heard Jacob mumble something about her being annoying and demanded just before Sunny's cheery Irish brogue filled her ears.

"_Hullo, Leah, what can I do fer ye?"_

Leah nudged the fridge door closed with her hip, the carton of orange juice still in her hand.

"Was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house today." She replied casually as she sat down at the kitchen table and took a quick sip of O.J., "Mo's coming over in a little bit, figured the three of us could chill together."

The short-haired woman could hear Jacob talking to Sunny, but he was either not very close to her or was talking quietly, because Leah was unable to hear what he was saying exactly, she did hear Sunny's reply though.

"_Stop whinin', ye overgrown child." _Leah heard the redhead snark affectionately, _"I don' get to spend nearly enough time wit' out testosterone cloudin' th' air. An' no, hangin' out wit' Emily an' Kim while ye boys 're there doesn' count, Jacob."_

Leah smirked slightly as she continued to listen to her Irish friend rant about having some girl time that didn't involve overprotective, werewolf boyfriends constantly hovering or sitting on their asses a few feet away.

"So…" Leah drawled when she heard Sunny take a break from her rant, "Are you coming over or what?"

"_Unfortunately, I can'." _The redhead replied apologetically and Leah could just imagine her scratching her head sheepishly, _"'m spendin' th' day at th' Cullens wit' Mason, Jacob, an' Lily today. Maybe some other time, aye?"_

Leah shrugged even though she knew her friend could see her, "Sure, I'll tell Mo when she gets here. Talk to you later, Sunny."

"_Bye, Leah, have __**fun**__."_

"Bitch." The female werewolf sniped without any venom at the way her friend stressed the word 'fun'.

Sunny cheery laughter was the only response she got, before the dial tone filled her ears. Leah snorted and shook her head, pressing the disconnect button on the cordless phone then she took another sip of orange juice as she debated on whether to order a couple pizzas or not.

* * *

It wasn't long after Leah's call with Sunny had ended and she had ordered a few pizzas that she heard the familiar roar of Moira's motorcycle. Leah gracefully got to her feet, leaving her comfortable position on the couch, and she sauntered over to the door. She pulled it open just as Moira raised her hand to knock and a smirk made its way onto the short-haired woman's face as she leaned against the doorjamb and looked at her lover and friend.

Moira smirked back at her and crossed her arms over her chest, "You just going to stand there or let me in? It's fucking cold out here."

"C'mon in." Leah replied as she waved the blue-eyed woman into the house, shutting the door after she had entered, "I'll take your coat and helmet."

"Thanks." Moira said with a small smile as she handed Leah her helmet then slipped out of her leather biker jacket, handing it over to the other woman.

Leah made an appreciated noise in the back of her throat when she saw what her lover was wearing and she took the jacket from her, placing it and the helmet in the hall closet. After that was done, the short-haired woman stepped forward and placed her hands on Moira's waist, tugging her forward and into a searing kiss.

Moira sighed quietly and kissed Leah back heatedly, her hands coming up to gently caress the other woman's face before letting them slide down her neck to her breasts. Leah gasped softly and turned her head to the side when Moira's skilled hands skimmed her nipples through her thin tank top and sports bra.

"I thought we weren't going to get it on." The Quileute beauty panted slightly and she smirked up at the slightly taller woman.

"You started it." Moira retorted with her own smirk as she continued to lightly massage Leah's left breast with one hand while her other moved to grasp onto her hip, "I'm just finishing it, babe."

Leah moaned quietly and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as Moira began placing nipping kisses along the skin of her throat. She didn't protest when the tattooed woman nudged her backwards and pressed her up against the wall of the entryway hall, her own hands skimming over the bare skin of Moira's stomach, sides, and back. Moira pressed her more firmly against the wall, her jean covered knee coming to rest between Leah's legs while her hands continued to play with her breasts and her mouth worked wonders on her neck.

"Mo…" Leah groaned the tattooed woman's name heatedly and she felt her smirk against her neck.

* * *

"Bedroom or couch?" Moira mumbled between kisses as she worked her way up to Leah's ear, gently nipping at the lobe, "Hurry up and pick one before I fuck you in the hallway."

"Bedroom!" The other woman gasped, her hands coming up to grasp at Moira's shoulders tightly when she bit a particular sensitive spot on her neck, "God, Moira…"

The tattooed bar owner stepped back and smiled slowly at her panting lover then she grasped her hand and tugged her towards the stairs.

"Which one?" She asked when they reached the top and Leah quickly led them towards the room at the end of the short hallway.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Moira pinned the slightly shorter woman to its surface, once again placing her knee between Leah's legs while her hands began tweaking her hardened nipples through her tank top and sports bra. Leah moaned and brought her hands up, working at the knot that kept Moira's halter top up. After a few moments, she got it undone and the top part of the garment fell away, revealing Moira's pierced and tattooed breasts to Leah's hungry gaze.

The female werewolf grasped the soft globes and she gently caressed the pierced nipples with her thumb, causing Moira moan in pleasure against her neck.

"Bed." Leah ordered softly and she pushed the slightly taller woman back towards her bed in the middle of the room.

Moira walked backwards willingly until her knees hit the bed and she sat down on it, watching her lover with heated, glacial blue eyes. She licked her lips in desire when Leah pulled her tank top over her head and shimmied out of her cutoff sweats, leaving her in a only her sports bra and underwear.

Leah stalked towards her with an almost predatory grace and she kneeled in front of Moira, her lithe fingers working quickly to remove the other's woman's boots. Tossing the boots the side, she ran her hands up Moira's jean-clad legs until she reached the waistband of her pants.

"Off."

She punctuated her demand by tugging on the waistband gently. Moira quickly undid her pants, lifting her hips slightly so Leah could pull them off and Moira slipped her halter top the rest of the way off, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Leah fairly purred at the sight and she hurriedly peeled off her sports bra then she crawled onto the bed, her knees on either side of Moira's hips while her hands rested just above the over woman's shoulders.

Moira moaned and her head lolled slightly when Leah's hot mouth began trailing, open-mouthed kisses down her neck all the way to her breasts, where she then took one of her pierced nipples into her mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat and she curled one leg around Leah's waist, rubbing against her slightly, while her hands busily massaged Leah's own breasts. The short-haired woman let go of Moira's nipple with a groan, her eyes closed at the pleasurable feeling coursing through her and she rocked her hips against her lover's slowly.

"Leah…" Moira murmured quietly and Leah looked at her, heated brown clashing with burning ice blue.

The silent conversation between them only last a moment and then their remaining articles of clothing were being discarded and they moved further up on the bed, Leah pulling the covers over them.

In that moment nothing really mattered to either of them, all that matter was the pleasure and affection they gave to each other.

* * *

"_So how's your Thanksgiving been so far?"_

Leah smiled faintly as leaned against the wall of Sam and Emily's house, talking on to Moira on her cellphone. She knew she should be helping Sunny, Emily, Kim, and her mother cook the Thanksgiving dinner, but she had wanted to check up with Moira, who was having Thanksgiving with her rather large family in Maryhill right now. Almost a month had passed since their little tryst in Leah's bedroom and since then, Moira had been spending more time in La Push, though Leah was careful not to let anyone in the pack see her. Not even her brother had met his older sister's lover and friend, though her mother had met her once when Moira had gone down to the kitchen after spending the night. That had been a rather interested and awkward conversation for all three parties.

"Eh, I just got to listen to Sunny curse in at least three different languages as she shoved her hand up a dead turkey's ass." Leah replied with a snicker and she folded one arm under her breasts, "I'd say my Thanksgiving is going pretty well. How's yours?"

"_I can tell you mine hasn't been that entertaining yet." _Moira replied and Leah could hear the amusement in her voice, _"But once the drinking starts, well, that's when the real fun starts."_

"Oh? What do you mean?" Leah asked in mirthful curiosity.

"_I mean last year my brother, Calvin's ex-girlfriend gave our father a lap dance then proceeded to jump on the table and strip for everyone."_

Leah choked on a laugh and she quickly covered it up as a cough, "Seriously?"

"_Uh huh, she didn't last long after that. I'm not sure who had more bruises, the chick or Calvin once my mother got through with them."_

"Wow, I don't even know what to say to that." Leah stated with an amused shake of her head, "Oh, speaking of Calvin did he and his girlfriend, Caroline get back together?"

The few times she had actually met him, Leah had liked Moira's youngest stepbrother. His laidback and mischievous attitude reminded her of a less annoying version of Quil, and he wasn't bad to look at either with his slightly rugged features and wickedly dark eyes that always seemed to dance with roguish intentions. It had been easy to see that Calvin Owens was a heartbreaker, though it had seemed that his current girlfriend was the one doing the heartbreaking this time around.

"_Yeah and thank God for that." _Moira answered gratefully, _"If I had to deal with his whining and moping another day, I might have beaten him to death with my baseball bat."_

Leah was about to respond when Sunny suddenly threw open the screen door and stepped out onto the front porch, her hands on her wide hips.

"Leah Clearwater, what th' hell 're ye doin' out here?"

The female werewolf quirked a brow at the irritated look on the redhead's face and she went to respond, but she was distracted again, this time by Moira's voice coming from her phone.

"_Is that Sunny?"_

Leah continued to stare at Sunny even as she answered her lover and friend, "Yeah, can you hold on a sec?"

The Irish girl gave her friend an exasperated look, "Leah, I get ye want t'talk t'yer girlfriend, but seriously I could use th' help in there. Emily is spazzin' th' fuck out about the boys burning th' other turkey in the deep fryer-thing. She's talkin' 'bout getting' another one, an' there is no way 'm shoving my hand up another dead bird's ass. I refuse!"

"Are you done?" Leah asked with a quirked brow and Sunny huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

When she nodded in assent Leah returned to her conversation with Moira, "Sorry, Mo, I have to go."

She heard Moira laugh lightly through the receiver and a smile came unbidden to her lips.

"_That's alright, babe, sounds like your needed else. I should get going anyway, seems like the women in my family are having a meltdown in the kitchen too." _Moira replied and Leah grinned, _"Call you later?"_

"Yeah, sure," Leah said then she rolled her eyes when Sunny began tapping her foot impatiently, "Talk to you later."

"_Alright, love you, bye."_

Leah's eyes went wide and her jaw slackened slightly, but before she could gather her wits, the dial tone was already filling her ears.

* * *

Moira nearly dropped her phone after she had disconnected the call when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh shit…" The tattooed woman cursed quietly and she stared at the cellular device in her hands in trepidation, half expecting Leah to call her again and demand to know why the hell she had just said 'love you' to her.

Hell, she didn't even know why she _did_ say it, it just slipped out, like she was talking to one of her family members. It wasn't that she didn't care about Leah, because she did. In fact, Moira couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a close friendship with someone she didn't know for a long time. But did she actually love Leah, was she _in love_ with her? Moira really didn't know the answer to that self-question.

The young bar owner was pulled from her conflicting and confusing thoughts when a small hand began tugging on her own. Moira looked down and her glacial blue eyes met her youngest niece, Ashley's, dark brown ones.

"Aunty Mo?" The little three year old mumbled as she tugged on Moira's calloused hand again, "Mama and Grandmama want ya in the kitchen."

Moira nodded dumbly, her brain still not quite functioning right. She quickly shook her head at the strange look the three year was giving her and followed her niece into the kitchen, where the rest of the Seeker-Owens women were bustling around.

"There you are, Moira!" The pleasantly plump woman in her early forties with gray-streaked, crow-black hair exclaimed when the Moira and Ashley entered the kitchen and she dusted her flour-coated hands on her apron, "Ashley, hunny, why don't you go and play with your brothers and cousins in the living room?"

"Kay, Grandmama." The little girl mumbled then she turned around and scurried out of the kitchen, the pink elephant Moira had given her when she was just a baby clutched tightly in her arms.

Joanna Seeker-Owens watched with a fond smile as her youngest grandchild scurried out of the kitchen then she turned towards her oldest daughter with a stern look, though her dark brown eyes were gleaming with affectionate.

"And you missy, grab an apron and get your tattooed booty over here." The current matriarch of the Seeker-Owens family ordered her daughter laughingly and she gestured at a thin woman with pale blonde hair and hazel eyes who was stuffing one of four medium sized turkey, "Go help Samantha prepare the turkeys. Janie just cleaned the second one and she's working on cleaning the third while Caroline is taking care of the fourth. I'm busy making more stuffing, so hop to it, Little Coyote."

"Yes, ma'am." Moira drawled in amusement and she dropped a quick kiss to her mother's cheek, then she grabbed an apron from the pantry, putting it one as she walked over to her brother, Jack's wife, Samantha.

"Hey, Moira." The blonde said and she smile softly at the taller woman then she returned her attention back to the turkey she was filling with bread-stuffing.

"How've you been, Samantha?" Moira asked idly a she pulled the second turkey towards her and began rubbing seasoning onto the dead bird.

She liked her oldest stepbrother's wife, she and Jack balanced each other out well, her with a rather quiet and demure nature that hid a spine of steel and him, with a more outgoing and boisterous personality.

"I've been well, I suppose." Samantha replied quietly as she focused on her task, "The morning sickness has finally stopped thankfully."

Moira _hm'd_ in acknowledgement, having momentarily forgotten that Samantha was four months pregnant with hers and Jack's fourth child. The two fell into a comfortable silence, both of them alright with not talking as they worked. At least until Moira's second oldest stepbrother, Derek's wife, Janie, came bustling over with the third turkey in her hands.

"Phew!" The petite Native woman exhaled in relief as she sat the newly cleaned, dead bird on the counter beside Moira and she leaned against the counter, "That think is heavy!"

"Please, it's not that heavy." Moira remarked with dry humor as she looked down at the much shorter woman in amusement, "You're just weak, Janie."

The petite woman stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes playfully at the tattooed woman, causing Moira to snort while Samantha giggled quietly. Janie was actually the youngest of Moira's sister-in-laws, the two actually having gone to middle and high school together, which was how Janie and Moira's step-brother had met. Derek, being the most sensible and quietest of the three Owens brothers and because he was four years her senior, had waited until Janie had graduated high school before asking her out. The two were married a year later and had two young children, one of which was little Ashley, the youngest member of the Seeker-Owens family, barring Samantha and Jack's unborn baby.

"Not all of us can be She-Hulk like you, Mo." The petite Native woman quipped with a grin and Moira rolled her eyes playfully, nudging the shorter woman with her hip.

Janie squealed quietly when she stumbled and she flicked her sister-in-law with the towel that had been resting on her shoulder with a laugh.

"Watch yourself, Janie-girl, or I'll put my turkey-germ coated hands in your hair." Moira stated and she held her hands up threateningly towards the other woman.

"Alright, alright!" Janie laughed as she backed away with her hands held up submissively, a playful grin on her face, "You win this time, Mo, but I'll be back!"

The blue-eyed woman scoffed mockingly and flicked her wrist in the other woman's direction, causing her to squeal again and dart towards the other side of the kitchen where Caroline was cleaning the last of the turkeys while Joanna cooked the stuffing. Moira rolled her eyes and shared an amused look with Samantha then the two women went back to preparing the turkeys for the oven. She decided not to think about what she had said to Leah right now, if she learned anything from past experieces, over thinking things like that didn't help the situation at all.

* * *

"Aunty Mo! Aunty Mo!"

"Can you show us that card trick again?"

"No, show us your new tattoo, Aunty Mo!"

"Oh yeah! Show us, Aunty Mo, show us!"

Moira smiled and chuckled lowly as she looked at the gaggle of children that had surrounded her as soon as she had exited the kitchen and into the living room. At the head of the group of children were Jack and Samantha's eight year old fraternal twins, Riley and Jean, with their five year old sister, Mary-Ann jumping around excitedly between them. Also surrounding the bar owner was Derek and Janie's oldest child Ben, as well as Caroline's five year old son, Cory. As the youngest and smallest of the group, Ashley was safely observing her older sibling and cousins from the safety of her father's lap in the living room.

"Alright, leave your aunt alone, rugrats." Jack called out as he got to his feet and began ushering the herd of children back into the living room, ignoring their protests and grumbles, "You've all seen her new tattoo already anyway."

"So?"

"We wanna see it again, Daddy!"

Moira smiled at the twins words and she followed her brother, nieces, and nephews into the living room, dropping a kiss on her stepfather's cheek as she passed him on her way to the couch.

"It's alright, Jackie." She said and bent over to roll up the left leg of her jeans, revealing the intricate dream-catcher tattooed on her the side of her lower leg.

The kids hurried gathered around her, _oohing_ and _awing_ as they looked at the semi-fresh ink on her skin. She'd gotten it two weeks ago at her favorite parlor just down the street from her bar as an earlier Christmas present to herself. Having never gotten a tattoo or even been inside a tattoo parlor, Leah had gone with her out of curiosity.

"You're so cool, Aunty Mo." Jean mumbled as she lightly traced the still-healing tattoo with a finger, "When I get older I wanna be just like you!"

"Me too!" Mary-Ann parroted herself, giving her aunt an eager, "I wanna be just like Aunty Mo too!"

"Nuh uh, copycat." Jean snipped and she wrinkled her nose at her younger sister, "_I'm_ going to be like Aunty Mo, I call dibs."

"You can't do that, Jeanie!"

"Can too!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

Moira snorted and rolled her pant leg back down then she leaned back against the couch, tuning out her arguing nieces for the time being while the rest of her nieces and nephews wandered away to find something to entertain them. Dinner was certainly going to be eventful and no one had even started drinking yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, change of plans there was not a more detailed version of the pack's Thanksgiving dinner, just a brief description, but that's okay, I wanted to focus more on Moira's family dynamics in this chapter. Anyhooties, next chapter will be Emily's bachelorette party from Always Sunny: Remake, plus the conversation Leah and Moira are going to have to have after Leah imprinted on Connor in Chapter 38 of Always Sunny: Remake. Paul is also going to be making an appearance in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that!**

**PS – I found a picture of a lady that looks very similar to how I picture Moira in my head. It's up on my profile right now. That's pretty much what I imagine Moira looks like, just with a slightly darker skin tone, longer hair, bright blue eyes, and of course lots of tattoos.**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Break This Spell666: **Haha, don't worry, Leah imprinted before Paul imprinted on Moira, so there won't be anymore bitterness for Leah. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!

**ShadowCub: **She doesn't necessarily hate men, she just doesn't like them all that much at the moment. Her ex-boyfriend was not a nice person and he turned her off men for the time being. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Carly Carnations: **I'll try to find some pictures of the tattoos I imagine her having and I'll put them up on my profile. Haha, I don't know about calming Paul down, I think they're relationship would be rather interesting if he was still temperamental and perverted, but Moira will be able to put him in his place. XD Moira and Leah will definitely remain good friends since Leah imprinted in my Jacob/OC story, so there won't be anything to worry about in that department. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**CloudNrain: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I actually have a Jacob/OC story that this story is a spin-off from and the sequel to that story is going to be an Embry/OC story as well. Also, I'm thinking about having a little Seth/OC in this story too, but just a little bit. Anyhooties, sorry there's not Paul in this chapter, but he'll make an appearance in the next one, I promise!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Music and Feathers: **Ah, I killed Bella off in my other story, she died during child birth. Sorry, if that didn't make sense in this story.

**Cassie1998: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! Paul will be making his more official appearance in the next chapter, though I'm still debating on if I want him to imprint on Moira in that chapter. Haha, yeah, I've got a lot of OCs, so many that I've got various lists floating around on my desk. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Ugh, I know, Paul being so chill and not temperamental after he imprinted didn't make _any_ sense to me. In my story, he's definitely still going to be pissy, even when Moira _is_ around, he just won't be quite as 'grrr' as he usually is. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **I've never seen it, but I looked it up and you're right. That's pretty much how I imagine The Whiskey Run to look like or a little bit like Nicky's from the movie, The Covenant. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**PeaceLoveHopeFaithBooks: **Classic rock is the best type of rock! Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Whiskey, Ice Cream, Chocolate

Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ pounded from the jukebox in the corner of The Whiskey Run, the patrons chatting, drinking, and playing pool contented as the old rock song thrummed through the smoky air. Behind the bar, Moira rolled her hips to the beat, dancing and talking with the customers sitting at the bar as she served them. Adam chuckled as he passed her a mug that needed to be filled.

"Ya keepin' dancin' like that and I'm gonna have to bust out the bat, darlin'." The big blonde man drawled in amusement as he watched his boss sway to as she filled the mug with Budweiser.

Moira chuckled and playfully flicked him with the rag that was tossed over her shoulder as she passed him to give the now frothy glass of beer to the customer that ordered.

"Fuck you, Adam." She replied teasingly, the small smile on her face taking out any sting the words might have had.

"Anytime, darlin'." Adam snickered and Moira hit him in the arm, causing him to laugh loudly.

Moira rolled her eyes at him, though a small smile was playing at her lips as she poured and served drinks.

"Looks like your girl's here, Mo." The Texas-native commented and he nodded his head in the direction of the front door.

Moira looked curiously towards the door and she grinned widely when she caught sight of a familiar tall redhead leading two smaller women towards the back of the bar. Her grin widened considerably when she saw weaving her way through the crowd towards her.

"Hey babe." The tattooed bar owner greeted the Quileute beauty once she had reached the bar.

"Hey." Leah replied with her own smile and she leaned over the bar, pressing a quick kiss to her lover's lips, "Are you busy? I'd like you to come meet Emily, if you're not."

"Sure, gimme a sec." Moira said then she turned towards Adam at the other end of the bar, shouting out to him, "Hey, Adam! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

The blonde man raised a hand in acknowledgement and went back to talking to one of the regulars, who was rather deep into his whiskey at the moment. Moira snorted and hopped over the bar, Leah grabbing and pulling her towards the back table that had been set up for her and her group earlier as soon as Moira's feet hit the ground.

* * *

"Well," Moira heard the older of the two petite women say unsurely as she looked around the slightly smoky, but not too busy bar, "Alright, that doesn't sound too bad."

"I should hope not." Moira quipped as she and Leah came to a stop beside the bar, and she hid a small smile when the two petite women jumped.

The tattooed woman smirked faintly as the two turned to look at her, their dark eyes expressing surprise when they looked at her and they blinked. Moira didn't flinch when she caught sight of the scars that marred the left side of the older woman's face, she'd seen stranger and worse things in her bar.

"I'm Moira," The bar owner introduced herself, her smirk more noticeable as she held her hand out to the two women, "I own the bar."

"Hello, I'm Emily," The older woman replied in warm and polite tone and she gestured towards the fidgety young woman beside her, "This is Kim. So you're the friend that Sunny and Leah were talking about? Are you sure it's okay that Kim and Sunny are here?"

"Yeah, it's fine. As long as they don't get anything alcoholic, they're good." Moira stated with a dismissive wave of her tattooed hand then she nodded towards the bar where was starting to look a little distressed as more customers came to the bar, "Well, I better get back to the bar, it was nice meeting you two."

The bar owner quickly kissed Leah's cheek, sending a wink in Sunny's direction then she sauntered back towards the bar, easily evading any wayward hands from some of the drunker men. Her smirk widened slightly and she exaggerated the sway of her hips, knowing that Leah was watching her.

* * *

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine__  
__I knew he must a been about seventeen__  
__The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song__  
__An' I could tell it wouldn't be long__  
__Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

"Someone's playin' your song." Annie said in amusement as she walked up to the bar to check in a new order.

Moira chuckled and glanced over at the small dance floor near the jukebox and pool tables, where she could see Leah, Sunny, Kim, and Emily dancing to the Joan Jett song playing. The bar owner opened her mouth to reply, only to be yelp quietly when large hands suddenly grabbed her around the waist and put her up on the bar.

"What the fucking hell, Adam?" Moira demanded as she tried to climb off the bar while ignoring Annie amused laughter, but her bartender kept her up from jumping down.

"C'mon, darlin', give us a dance." Adam hollered with a laugh and he was met with the raucous approval of the patrons that were at the bar counter.

"Yeah, Mo, dance for us, sweetheart!" Annie called out encouragingly, a wide grin on her face, "Just like old times!"

Moira heaved an exasperated sigh but she smiled indulgently at her employees and began swaying and rolling her hips to the Joan Jett song still playing on the jukebox.

"I love rock 'n roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!" The bar owner sang as she danced across the bar top, nimbly dodging glasses, bottles, and bowls of peanuts,_ "_I love rock n' roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!"

Moira rolled her hips almost seductively, much to the approval of the two older men sitting at the bar. She grinned and sashayed down the bar, briefly catching Leah's eye as she moved. The two women grinned at each other then went back to the dancing, Leah on the dance floor and Moira on the bar top.

Adam and Annie grinned at each other as they watched their boss loosen up in a way they hadn't in a long time. The expression on her face was carefree and happy as she danced and sang, any expression they hadn't seen since her uncle and their former boss died last year. It was nice to see her looking so young and carefree again and they both knew it was because of the woman with dark, short hair currently out on the dance floor with three others.

* * *

Moira frowned and glared at the wall as she was once again sent to voicemail. She had lost count of how many times she had called Leah in the past week, but she was starting to get pissed off. Her lover had been ignoring her calls ever since her cousin Emily's wedding last week and Moira had no idea what she'd done to deserve it.

"Fuck that." The tattooed woman growled and she quickly began dialing another number, she was going to find out what the hell was going on.

"_Hullo?"_

"Hey, Daffy, do you have any idea why the fuck Leah is ignoring me?"

"_Nice to hear from ye too, Mo, 'm doin' great, how 're ye?" _

Moira felt her eyebrow twitch slightly at her Irish friend's sarcastic reply and she sighed, rubbing at her face with one hand.

"Sorry, Daffy." She apologized sincerely, "I'm just at my wits end here. She hasn't answered or returned any of my calls in the past week. I probably sound like a clingy bitch, but I'm worried about her."

"_S'alrigh', lass, Leah's…Well, Leah's been real busy lately." _Sunny replied and Moira's brow furrowed at the evasive tone her normally blunt friend was using.

"Did she meet someone else?"

"_What?"_ She heard Sunny squeak then laugh nervously, _"Er, um…Well…"_

Moira shook her head and sighed again, "It's alright if she did, Daffy, she deserves to be happy. Tell her to call me when she can, alright."

"_She'll call you Mo-Mo, don't worry."_

The tattooed woman gave a humorless smile at that, "If you say so, I gotta go now."

Sunny said goodbye and Moira pressed the disconnect button her cell, tossing it onto the kitchen table afterwards. The bar owner leaned against the counter beside her the stove in her small kitchen in her apartment, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She hadn't been lying when she told Sunny that it was alright if Leah had met someone else. They technically weren't in a girlfriend-girlfriend type of relationship after all, they were just close friends that sometimes had sex.

Moira looked away from the wall and at the ground, swiping a hand across her mouth as she thought. She loved Leah, but she wasn't _in love_ with her, it was more like the love one felt for a best friend and Moira knew Leah felt the same way too. The two had spoken to each other about how they felt when Moira had returned from Maryhill after Thanksgiving with her family, when she had inadvertently said 'I love you' to Leah over the phone. The blue-eyed woman heaved a sigh and she cracked her neck, letting her arms fall to her sides as she pushed away from the counter and walked towards the door.

"This shit is giving me a headache." Moira muttered to herself as she stormed down stairs and into her bar, intent on getting herself a glass of whiskey before she started prepping the bar for the night.

If Leah called then she called, but until then Moira wasn't going to worry about it right now. She had other things to worry about, like her fourteen year old half-sister wanting to stay with her during summer vacation. Now that was something to worry about.

* * *

Leah rubbed furiously at her eyes as she ran into her house, not caring that she was butt-naked. She ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her, the tears she was trying to hold back finally breaking free and sliding silently down her cheeks. Leah rested her back against her door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around, burying her face into her knees as she cried quietly.

She couldn't believe Sam had just done that. He'd forced her to tear down every barrier she used to keep her thoughts somewhat her own. She knew it wouldn't be long until the whole pack knew that she had imprinted and about her relationship with Moira. Leah didn't care what they thought about her, but Moira had been hers and hers alone, and she hadn't been ready to give that up yet, even after she had imprinted. She didn't care if that made her selfish.

Leah lifted her head and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, sniffing quietly as she looked around her room. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and began gathering some clothes for a hot shower, pausing when she saw her phone resting innocently on her nightstand, the charger plugged into. Leah grabbed it and flipped open, her heart dropping slightly when she saw that there were no missed calls or text from Moira. The other woman had either called or texted every day since Leah had original begun to ignore her right after the wedding a week ago, but today it looked like she had finally stopped.

Sitting heavily on her bed, Leah dialed the familiar number and held the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring for what seemed like ages.

"_Oh, so, now you want to talk to me?"_

The female werewolf winced quietly and cleared her throat, "Sorry, Mo, I've-"

"_You've been busy, Sunny told me."_ Moira sighed and Leah could see her running her hand through her long hair, _"Just tell me straight up, Leah. Did you meet someone else?"_

Leah pulled the phone away from her ear and gaped at her at, her eyes widening in surprise.

"_Leah?"_

She quickly brought the phone back to her ear, "I'm so sorry, Moira. I didn't-It wasn't…"

"_Shh…You don't need to explain, babe, it's alright. I'm happy for you, really, I am. I just wish you hadn't told me, I was starting to really worry I'd done something wrong."_

"No, you didn't do anything." Leah replied quietly and she sighed as she rubbed at her eyes, "I never meant to hurt you or anything, Mo. I just didn't know what to do."

"_Seriously, it's alright, Leah. I love you, I do, but I knew you'd eventually find someone to have a life with."_ Moira stated with a slight laugh then she sobered, _"Now tell me why you sound like you've been crying. Do I need to kick someone's ass?"_

Leah choked out a laugh and shook her head, wiping at the fresh tears that had started without her knowledge.

"No, it's fine. Something just happened with Sam."

"_Leah, babe, if he made you cry then you can bet your ass I'm going to beat his." _

"As much as I'd love to see that," Leah replied with a small chuckle as she got to her feet and started grabbing clothes to put on, "I really just need someone to talk to right now."

"_Well…alright, do you want to come hang out with me? Just hang out, you can tell me all about your new man. It is a man, right?"_

Leah laughed again, "Yeah, Mo, it's man, don't worry."

"_Thank God, 'cause if it was another woman, I think I'd actually be upset." _Moira joked and Leah smiled slightly as she finished getting dressed, _"So I'll see you in an hour, yeah?"_

"Yeah, see you in an hour."

"_Alright, love ya babe."_

"You too." Leah replied then she clicked her phone shut and shoved it in the pocket of her shorts as she walked back out of her room and down the stairs, grabbing the keys to her father's truck as she walked towards the front door.

* * *

"I've got ice cream, chocolate, and whiskey, plus a selection of movies in on the coffee table. Pick something out."

Leah smiled faintly as she entered Moira's apartment after making her way through the bar downstairs and heard Moira's words. The female werewolf closed the door behind her, muffling the sounds coming from the bar then she made her towards the couch, peeking into the kitchen where Moira was making popcorn.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Mo." She called out as she took a seat and began looking through the eclectic selection of movies spread out on the coffee table.

"It's no problem, hun." Moira replied lightly as she entered the living room, holding two bottles of Jack Daniels by the neck in one hand a half gallon of ice cream in the other, a couple king-sized chocolate bars on top.

She sat the whiskey, ice cream, and candy bars on a free space on the coffee table then she went back into the kitchen to grab the popcorn and a second half-gallon of ice cream. Leah grabbed one of the bottles of Jack and opened it, taking a quick drink as she picked out a movie. The short-haired woman took another drink as she went to put the movie into the DVD player.

"So…" Moira drawled as she sat cross-legged on the couch, the second bottle of liquor in her lap while she held the half-gallon of rocky road ice cream in her hands, "Tell me about the guy."

Leah snorted and grinned slightly at her friend as she sat down beside her, placing the whiskey on the ground by her feet as she picked up the second half-gallon of cookie dough ice cream.

"Not much to tell." She mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream.

"Bullshit!" Moira snarked and she rolled her eyes at her friend, "What's his name, where'd you meet, etcetera. You better start dishing, girl."

"Fine, fine." Leah sighed and she took a quick drink of whiskey, "His name's Connor MacManus, he has a twin brother named Murphy and they grew up with Sunny back in South Boston, Massachusetts."

Leah paused to take a bit of ice cream then continued, "We spoke on the phone once a few months back when Sunny and Jake first started dating. He'd called to talk to her about something. We actually met the day of Emily's wedding. He, his twin, his father, and Sunny's dad came to her house while we were getting ready there. We just kinda…clicked, I guess. We danced at the reception and he flirted, but after that I avoided him the whole week after."

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one then, eh?" Moira asked teasingly, laughing a moment later when Leah waved her spoon at her threateningly, "Sorry, continue."

The short-haired woman harrumphed with mocking haughtiness and continued, "Sunny set me up to talk to him this afternoon. Called me over for lunch without telling me he and his brother were at the house."

Moira clicked her new tongue piercing against the roof of her mouth, exchanging an unsurprised and amused look with her former lover. Leah grinned wryly in response, her brown eyes mirthful. The two copper-skinned women continued to talk about everything that had happened in the week they had been out of contact with each other, the movie sounds serving as background noise as they drank, ate ice cream, and talked with each other.

* * *

Leah was sprawled out on the couch, her feet in Moira's lap as they watched another movie after they had finished catching up. The sun had set and they had eaten some left over pizza and take-out Moira had in her fridge for dinner and were now just relaxing, content to just hang out with each other before heading to bed.

_We're as stubborn as mules  
With our blood on fire  
When we ain't at Sunday mass  
We'll look any man straight in his eyes and say  
Kiss my Irish ass!  
You better kiss my Irish ass!_

Leah groaned and sat up swinging her feet off of Moira's lap as she searched for her cell phone among the wrappers and bottles on the coffee table. Moira quirked a brow as the song continued playing, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Let me guess, that's Sunny?"

"No, it's my mother, I've always had Irish rock music as her ringtone." Leah replied sarcastically as she found her cell and flipped it open, ignoring Moira's laughter, "Hello?"

Leah heard Sunny sigh in relief on the other line and her brow rose curiously.

"_Hey, love."_

"Sunny? What's up?" Leah asked as she resumed her lounging position on the couch, her feet once again in Moira's lap.

Moira picked up the remote and lowered the volume slightly then she grabbed the bowl that was half-full of popcorn, contentedly munching on it as listened to Leah talk to their redheaded friend with half an ear.

_"Jus' callin' t'check up on ye, lass." _The Irish girl replied in a light tone and Leah could hear dishes clanking quietly in the background, _"Seth came burstin' in t'me house a few hours ago, rantin' 'bout Sam interrogatin' ye wit' Jared an' Paul. Figured shit was hittin' th' fan an' I rushed over t'Sam's house."_

Leah other brow joined the first and a small smile appeared on her face at the thought of her younger brother being concerned for her.

"Oh?"

"_Hmm…"_ Sunny hummed in response, _"Gave Sam quite th' bollockin' when I got there, would have made me Ma proud, 'm sure. He said he was goin' t'apologize after ye both cooled down."_

The short-haired woman grinned then waved a hand at Moira's curious expression as she focused on her conversation.

"And you wanted to call and check up on me." Leah stated with fond amusement, truly touched by her friend's concern for her wellbeing.

_"'Course I did, love, yer like th' older sister I always wanted. I'd take a bullet fer ye, hell I'd shoot someone fer ye, if ye wanted me to."_

The female werewolf laughed, her mind conjuring up a mental image of Sunny and Moira tag-teaming Sam, armed with baseball bats. She laughed harder and shook her head to get rid of the image before she either cried or peed herself from laughter.

_"Seriously, though, is everythin' alrigh'?" _Sunny asked and Leah could hear the seriousness in her normally cheerful voice and it sobered the Quileute beauty up for the moment.

"Yeah, Sunny, everything's fine." Leah replied quietly and she tapped an invisible beat on her leg, conscious of Moira's curious gaze on her, "Moira and I talked, I told her that I found someone that I really cared about and she understood. I'm spending the night with her and she's going to drop me off tomorrow. I'm thinking about introducing her to everyone, figured I might as well get it over with and all."

Moira snorted and pinched Leah's calf, smirking when the short-haired woman stuck her tongue out at her. Leah mock scowled at her friend and turned back to her phone conversation when Sunny began speaking again.

_"Tha's a great idea, ye two'll have t'tell me everything t'morrow."_ The redhead stated then her tone turned teasing, _"An' then I can call Conn over an' ye two can get t'know each other."_

Leah ignored the warm flutter she felt in her chest at the mention of Connor and she replied to Sunny in a dry tone.

"Your hilarious." She mumbled and rolled her eyes slightly when she heard Sunny laugh, "I better go, I'm exhausted."

"Aye, I bet ye 're. I'll talk t'ye t'morrow." Sunny replied and Leah could picture the cheeky grin on her face.

"Kay, bye, Sunny."

"Bye."

Leah snapped her phone shut and tossed it back on the coffee table, shifting against into a more comfortable position on the couch. She hadn't been lying when she told Sunny she was exhausted, it seemed her emotional day was finally catching up with her.

"So..." Moira drawled in amusement as she looked at her short-haired friend, "I'm going to be meeting the elusive boys you always rant about, am I?"

"Yup." Leah replied with a shrug, her attention diverting towards the movie even as her eyelids began to droop.

Moira chuckled and lifted Leah feet from her lap, standing a moment later. She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head, groaning quietly when her spine popped in several places then she turned to Leah and held her hand out to her.

"C'mon, babe, let's get to bed. If I'm going to be meeting your other friends, then I'd like to be at least semi well rested." She stated then she rolled her eyes at Leah's quirked brow, "We're just sleeping, idiot. My bed is more comfortable than the couch, which according to Calvin is a bitch to sleep on. So c'mon."

Leah groaned and heaved herself to her feet, following the slightly taller woman into her bedroom. Moira rummaged through her dresser drawers for several moments, tossing a large shirt and a pair of boxers at Leah when she found some.

"Here, you can sleep in those. The spare toothbrush is still in the bathroom, you can change in there if you want."

"Nah, it's nothing you haven't seen before anyway." Leah stated with a shrug and she began changing out of her tank top and shorts.

Moira shrugged and began changing as well. Once they had both finished getting ready for bed, Moira and Leah climbed into the tattooed woman's queen-sized bed, by unspoken agreement, they kept to their own sides of the bed. Moira flicked turned off the lamp and curled an arm under her pillow, her eyes dropping slowly.

"Night." The bar owner mumbled sleepily as her eyes closed.

"Night, Mo." Leah replied, falling asleep a moment later.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so I was mistaken, Mo will not be meeting the pack in this chapter of Ironic, she'll be meeting them in the next chapter which should somewhat line up with Chapter 41 of Always Sunny. Anyhooties, this was a bit of an emotional chapter, at least in the beginning and I hope y'all liked it. It'll get more exciting in the next one, I promise. XD **

**PS – The songs in this story were **_**I Love Rock N' Roll **_**by Joan Jett and the Black Hearts and **_**Kiss My Irish Ass **_**by Flogging Molly. I don't own them at all. :)**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**CloudNrain: **Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like both stories so far. You'll be some Seth/OC soon, probably in three or four chapters. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**Cassie1998: **Haha, yeah, Moira has a big family, lots of kids under the age of 10 running around. Shockingly, I didn't even mention her two younger half-siblings, who will be making appearances later in the story. Sorry that there's no Paul in this chapter, he'll be in the next one for sure. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Hehe, yeah, Moira's family is pretty much like my own in size. I've got lots and lots of cousins, most of them aren't even in their teens yet. My fam doesn't really do Thanksgiving dinners either, but I've gone to a friend's house for one before and it was _crazy_, the fun kind of crazy though, so it was pretty awesome. Sort of, the next chapter will be one of the few times where Always Sunny and Ironic coincide, but for the most part after that it's going to take place at different times. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I know what you mean, if my cousins were more like Moira's nieces and nephews, visiting them would be a lot more fun. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Tamani: **Haha, I can assure you, Moira and Paul's first meeting is going to be different from the first one. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Kisa19: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Hehe, it's going to be funny when Paul imprints on Moira, that's for sure. XD Aw, don't worry about Moira, she had figured only the friendship she had with Leah would long-term not their sexual relationship. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!

**Lovin'SunnyLikeEveryoneSaneC;/****Guest: **Haha, probably not. XD I'm glad you like the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter too!


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprises

Moira covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned, her blue eyes watching the trees fly passed lazily as Leah drove toward Forks in her father's pickup truck. After maneuvering Moira's Ducati into the bed of the truck, they had stopped for a cup of coffee and were no on their way to Sunny's house, where they'd meet up with the Irish girl before heading over to introduce Moira to 'the boys' as Sunny had often affectionately referred to them. Shifting in the passenger seat, Moira turned slightly to look at Leah with a curious expression.

"So, tell me about these guys." She stated and idly took a sip of her coffee, "Who will make me want to knock their front teeth in and who will I possibly like?"

Leah snorted and took a drink of her own coffee then she eyed the tattooed woman beside her for a few moments, thinking about her question.

"Well, there's Sam, he's the oldest in the group." Leah explained thoughtfully, "I've told you about him before, but he's kind of like the leader of the boys, I guess. You and he might not get along to well."

"Hell fucking yeah, ain't no probability." Moira commented drily, "From what you've told me, he seems like a controlling bastard with a stick the size of Texas up his ass. You already know how I deal with men like that."

"With a baseball bat?" Leah quipped with a grin.

"I was thinking sledgehammer, but a baseball bat would work just as well." The tattooed woman remarked with her own grin and Leah laughed, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"Anyway, he'll most likely be prickly and tense around you, so don't take it too personally." The short-haired woman continued, "Then there's Jared and Paul, they're both twenty-one. Jared's engaged to Kim, so as long as you don't hit on her or anything, he'll be alright with you. Paul…"

Leah rolled her eyes when she thought about how Paul would react to Moira, "Paul is a man whore and a pervert. He'll hit on your faster than you can say 'fuckable'. He's the most hotheaded in the group, and his temper is even worse than mine."

"Sounds like fun." Moira said sarcastically and she took a drink of her coffee as Leah shrugged, "So far it seems I'm only going to like Jared…"

The short-haired woman shrugged again, "Well, you might like Quil and Embry, they're both sixteen and best friends with Jacob, who's Sunny's boyfriend. Quil's a prankster and pretty easy-going, like a guy version of Sunny almost. Embry's quieter and shyer than the other guys, but still a prankster, though he usually gets roped into things by Quil and Jared."

"Well, they don't sound that bad, kinda remind me of my fifteen year old half-brother, Caleb." Moira mused thoughtfully as she tapped her fingers against the door handle lightly, "Tell me about Jacob, you said he was Sunny's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Leah replied with a nod and she brought the truck to a stop as they came upon a red light in town, "Before he met Sunny he was all angsty and moody. Now, he's more laidback, friendlier, and carefree, though he's more mature than he used to be. Overall, he's pretty cool kid and he'll make an effort to get along with you because you're Sunny's friend."

Moira nodded in acknowledgement, already deciding that if the kid would make an effort to get to know her just because his girlfriend likes her, well he couldn't be that bad then.

"And the last of the boys is my brother Seth, and his two friends Brady and Collin." Leah stated and she grimaced playfully, "Seth can be immature and childish sometimes, but that's just because he's fourteen. He likes everyone and is one of the friendliest and kindest person you'll probably ever meet."

The tattooed bar owner smiled slightly at the obvious pride and affection in her friend's tone as she talked about her brother. Moira had no doubt she sounded the same whenever she spoke about her own brothers, no matter how much she likes to complain and whine about them.

"And what about his friends, Brady and Collin?"

"They're pretty much like Seth, though Brady likes to think of himself as a ladies man, so he'll try and flirt with you." Leah remarked and her tone became dry, "He idolizes Paul, so be prepared for some bad pickup lines."

"Joy, hormonal teenage boys, what fun." Moira drawled, twirling her finger in the universal sight for 'whoopty-doo' and Leah snickered quietly as she pulled into a gravel driveway.

"We're here." She stated as she parked the truck next to Sunny's van and turned off the ignition, "You ready to meet Jacob and Sunny's brats first?"

"Let's go." Moira replied and she hopped out of the truck, adjusting her tank top under her unzipped biker jacket.

Leah smiled slightly and jumped out of the truck, following her ex-lover up the porch stairs. The short-haired woman easily opened the perpetually unlocked front door.

"Sunny?" She called out as she and Moira entered, "Mo's here!"

"In th' kitchen!" The Irish girl called back, "Ouch! Bleedin' hell, stupid bacon grease!"

Leah and Moira exchanged bemused looks then Leah led the way into the kitchen, Moira trailing after her. The tattooed woman watched as Leah entered the kitchen without a care, bending down to drop a kiss on the heads of the two children sitting at the table with a large, russet-skinned young man, who also happened to be shirtless.

Moira paused in the entryway to take observe the scene for a moment. Sunny was standing in front of the stove on the other side of the kitchen, glaring at the pan of sizzling bacon with a spatula held in her hand while Leah had taken a seat beside a tiny little girl with shoulder length reddish-gold hair and the brightest pair of green eyes Moira had ever seen. Next to the little girl was a boy who looked to be around eight years old, with brown-bronze hair that fell in an unruly mop of curls on his head, his intelligent green eyes observing her curiously. Moira smiled at him briefly then turned her attention to the only man in the room. He was big, Moira observed, probably over six and a half feet tall and very muscular with shaggy black hair that just brushed his shoulders, his black eyes staring at her interestedly.

"Ye can sit down, Mo." Sunny stated suddenly after she had turned around and saw her friend lingering in the entryway of the kitchen, "I promise Jacob doesn't bite, th' kids migh' be a gamble though."

"Mama!" The little redhead gasped, staring at Sunny with wide, indignant eyes, "I don't bite people!"

"That's what I'm supposed to do." The little boy quipped right after with a snicker.

Sunny choked on a laugh, her hand coming up to cover her mouth while the young man and Leah stared at the little boy with dumbfounded expression. The boy looked back at them with innocent eyes, a smile playing at his mouth while the little elfin girl giggled quietly. Moira had the distinct expression she was missing something, but she didn't comment as she walked further into the kitchen and took a seat beside Leah and across from the dark-eyed man that she assumed was Jacob, Sunny's boyfriend.

"Alrigh'." Sunny coughed, hiding a grin as she turned to move the hot pan off the burner then she skipped over to the table, putting her hand on the man's shoulder, "Moira, this is me boyfriend, Jacob Black. Love, this is Moira Seeker, say hi."

Jacob smiled at her politely and held out his large hand, "It's nice to meet you Moira."

"You too." Moira replied lightly as she shook his hand, noting it was just as warm as Leah's but she didn't comment on that either as she shifted her attention to the two kids, "And what are your names?"

"I'm Lily." The little girl said with a sweet smile and she gestured towards the young boy, "This is my brother, Mason, though me and Claire call him Mace."

"Hi." Mason greeted the tattooed woman and he waved at her with a shy smile, "You have pretty eyes, Miss Moira."

"Yeah, they're so blue!" Lily agreed eagerly as she looked at the older woman in awe, "And you have so many tattoos!"

Moira felt her heart melt as she looked at the two kids. Having so many nieces and nephews under the age of ten had given her a soft spot for most kids and these two were just too cute.

"Thank you, that's very nice of both of you of you to say. You two can call me Mo, alright? None of that Miss Moira nonsense." Moira said gently, knowing that she can be kind of intimidating to children with all her tattoos, though neither of these two seemed all that bother as they nodded in agreement.

Sunny smiled happily and bounced back over to the stove to finish breakfast, listening contented as her kids happily questioned Moira about her tattoos and piercings, Jacob and Leah occasionally throwing in a comment here or there.

* * *

Moira crossed her arms loosely over her chest as she sat on the arm of the armchair Leah had claimed in the living room after breakfast, Jacob sitting perpendicularly to them on the couch. She watched idly as the muscular young man stretched his long legs out and rested his arms on the back of the sofa, a content expression on his face. She had to admit that he was nice too look, with rippling muscles that seemed to flex with almost every move he mad.

'_Sunny definitely did well for herself.' _The tattooed woman mused thoughtfully as she eyed him shamelessly.

Leah suddenly nudged her leg and gave her stern look, her brown eyes shining with mirth. Moira smirked back at her unrepentantly, causing the other woman to roll her eyes in fond exasperation. The two were distracted from their silent conversation when Jacob suddenly spoke up from the couch.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do, Moira?"

Moira turned her attention to him and shrugged her shoulder, "It's fine. I'm a bartender, I own The Whiskey Run in Port Angeles."

"Really?" He asked interestedly, his dark eyes widening slightly with intrigue.

"Yeah," The tattooed woman said with a nod, stifling a smile at the expression on his face as she was reminded that despite his rather deceiving appearance, he was only sixteen, "It used to belong to my uncle, but he passed it on to me four years ago when he retired. When he died last year, I got full ownership of it though."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Jacob stated with sheepish look, but Moira waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, hun." She said lightly, giving the young man a small smile, "He'd kick my ass if he thought I was still hung up on his death."

The young cracked a small grin in response and Leah snorted quietly, shaking her head in amusement.

"What about you?" Moira asked him curiously as she leaned more comfortably against the back of the armchair, "What do you do?"

She noticed the look he and Leah exchanged before he shrugged one broad shoulder casually.

"Nothing nearly as interesting as owning a bar." He replied with a small grin, "Usually me and a couple friends will fix some of the cars around here. We're planning on opening our own garage in a couple years."

"That ain't a bad idea." The blue-eyed woman remarked with an approving nod, "Hard to find a decent mechanic in Port Angeles sometimes, their either charge a ridiculous amount or they don't know what the hell they're doing."

Jacob chuckled lowly and nodded in acknowledgement, "Well, I'm have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing. I sometimes tune up that old clunker Sunny drives."

He said the last part somewhat loudly, a playful expression on his face as he glanced over his shoulder just as Sunny walked past the living room, heading towards the hallway that no doubt led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The redhead didn't even look at him as she flipped him off with one hand then disappeared into the hallway. Jacob, Moira, and Leah laughed and went back to talking about mechanics and cars.

"You built your own car?" Moira asked, her tone showing how impressed she was, "That's pretty impressive, kid. Pretty good idea, my ass."

Jacob grinned and shrugged nonchalantly, though it was obvious he felt a small amount of pride at the praise. Moira chuckled quietly as she thought about teenage boys and their egos. Sunny suddenly shuffled into the living room, an amused expression on her face, and she walked over to the couch. Moira watched with small smile as a grin lit up Jacob's face and he pulled the Irish girl into his lap, pressing a kiss to her cheek then resting his chin on her shoulder with a content expression.

Leah smiled faintly as well as she looked at the young couple then she turned her attention to Sunny.

"Kids ready yet?"

"Almost." Sunny replied and she grinned at them in amusement, , "There was a brief altercation involvin' a sand bucket an' Lily tacklin' Mason t'th' ground then sittin' on him, but it's all cleared up now."

"Er, what?" Jacob asked in bemusement and he looked at his with a quirked brow, Leah and Moira mirroring his confused expression.

"Mason took Lily's sand bucket an' he wouldn't give it back." She explained lightly, the smile still on her lips, "So, Lily tackled him t'th' ground when his back was turned an' she sat on his back when he still wouldn' give her th' bucket back."

Moira snickered, "Atta girl."

Sunny grinned proudly and gestured towards herself, "She takes after me, scrappy little thing tha' she is."

Moira smirked and would have commented but Lily and Mason raced into the room, small backpacks filled with beach toys on their backs and excited expressions on their young faces. Moira's smirk became a smile as she looked at the two kids, reminded of her own nieces and nephews.

"We're ready, Mama." The elfin little girl chirped and she began to rock back-and-forth on her heels impatiently.

The Irish girl laughed and stood up from her boyfriend's lap, said boyfriend getting up a moment later, one large hand coming to rest on Sunny's hip almost unconsciously. The tattooed bar owner sighed quietly in amusement and slight envy at the couple then she got to her feet, holding her hand out to Leah once she was on her feet. The short-haired woman grinned briefly at her and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull her up.

"Alrigh', kiddos, go get yer coats from th' closet then wait by th' door, aye?" Sunny suggested and an amused smile came onto her face as the two kids gave gleeful shouts and raced towards the front door then she turned to look at Leah and Moira with a curious expression, "Ye two goin' t'ride in Leah's truck or do ye want t'ride wit' us?"

Leah looked over at Moira and Moira looked back with a quirked brow, shrugging one shoulder to express that she didn't care which vehicle they took.

"We'll take the truck, that way we don't have to make two trips." Leah replied and Sunny nodded in assent.

"Mama!"

Moira and Sunny chuckled at the little girl's impatient shout coming from the door, Sunny and Jacob sharing an amused look with her boyfriend then the four adults walked towards the front door.

"We're comin', loves!" The redhead called back as she grabbed her purse and keys from the small table in the front hallway, then she grabbed her coat from the closet, "Go get in th' car, 'tis unlocked."

Lily and Mason were already running towards the van before their adoptive mother had even finished her sentence, causing her and Jacob to laugh at their excitement. Moira and Leah shared an amused glance behind the couple as they all walked out the door, Jacob shutting the door behind them.

"I'll call th' others an' tell 'em t'meet us at th' beach, alrigh'?" Sunny suggested as she walked towards the truck with Leah and Moira while Jacob went to get the kids settled in the van.

"Sure." Leah agreed with a nod when the three reached the truck and she quickly pulled her redheaded friend into a brief embrace, "Thanks for helping with this Sunny, you really didn't have to."

"Don' mention it, lass, yer my friend an' I try t'always help me friends out." Sunny replied lightly and she waved a hand dismissively after Leah had let her go, a small smile on her face.

"That's what makes you such a great friend, Daffy." Moira commented fondly as stepped forward and hugged the redhead neck while Leah got into the driver's seat, "See you at the beach, babe."

The two watched Sunny wave as Leah pulled out of the gravel driveway and out into the street, heading towards First Beach in La Push. Moira smirked slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something tells me this is going to be an _eventful_ meeting." She mused idly, her blue eyes watching the trees flying past.

Leah glanced at her with a smirk, nodding her head in agreement, "I wouldn't expect any less from you, Mo."

"Damn straight."

* * *

Moira took off her leather jacket and stretched languidly as soon as Leah had parked the truck in the lot a few feet away from the beach. She and Leah had stopped at Leah's house for her to change into a clean tank top and shorts, a bikini top underneath her shirt, so the bar owner wasn't surprised to see Sunny's van already in the parking lot. Moira looked over at the short haired woman with a wicked smile, her white teeth flashing against her copper skin.

"Think I should just wear my swimsuit top?" The tattooed woman asked with a quirked brow as she tugged her own black tank top, "Might make a more lasting impression if I just show off _all_ my tattoos and piercings."

Leah laughed and shrugged her shoulder, "If you want to. I wouldn't recommend getting into the water though. It's kinda warm now, but you'll freeze your ass off in the water."

"I wasn't planning on getting in the water to begin with." Moira replied drily, though she smiled slightly as she tugged the tank top over her head, tossing it into the truck.

She adjusted the black bikini top so it better covered her chest then she bent forward to take off her boots, placing them on the passenger seat of the trucks. Leah leaned against the front of the truck patiently, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked over at the group of large men Moira could see several feet on the beach.

"Alright, let's get this inquisition over with." Moira drawled as she closed the passenger door and sauntered towards the group on the beach, her hands shoved casually into her back pockets.

Leah smirked and walked alongside her friend with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

Moira quirked a brow as she and Leah approached the group, her blue eyes focusing on the two men grappling on the ground while the others jeered and shouted at them as they laughed. Sunny was rooting and hollering along with them, the other two women laughing quietly from the blanket spread out a couple feet away from the two wrestling men while Mason and Lily played in the sand with another little girl beside them.

"Kick his arse, Jared!" Sunny whooped, punching her fist in the air as the slightly smaller of the two men pinned the more muscular one.

Moira glanced over at Leah with a quirked brow and the short-haired woman just shrugged with an exasperated look on her face.

"Get off me, you fucking asshole!" The man that was being pinned to the sand growled as she tried to get the other man off him.

The second man laughed and kept the other man pinned, laughing even harder when the pinned man started cursing loudly and colorfully.

Moira tilted her head and looked at Leah out of the corner of her eyes at a particularly graphic curse left the man's mouth.

"Wow, he seems like a jackass." She commented offhandedly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Leah and Moira exchanged bemused looks when Sunny yelped and whirled around, staring at them with wide green eyes.

"Ye scared th' crap out o' me!" The redhead squawked indignantly and she pointed at the two women accusingly, "How long were ye two standin' there?"

Moira smirked and lifted a brow in amusement, "Long enough to realize that you don't have as much of a potty mouth as I thought."

Sunny opened her mouth to retort but she paused, her brow furrowing in annoyance.

"Yeah, well, shuddap, Mo." She finally huffed, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

"The fuck is going on?" The guy pinned to the ground demanded, unable to see anything since his head was facing the other way, "Jared get your fat ass off me!"

The guy, Jared, shook his head quickly and jumped to his feet, his dark brown eyes still on Moira, along with all the other guys except for the man that had been pinned and Jacob. Moira looked back at the men, her brows raised mockingly while a sardonic smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" The man Jared had pinned to the ground grumbled as he got to his feet, brushing the sand that was sticking to his bare chest.

"That would be me." Moira remarked drily.

"Who the fuck are…" The man started to snarl, trailing off a moment later as he met Moira's eyes, his own dark brown eyes widening in shock.

The tattooed woman started at the man with the sardonic smile she usually reserved for the uptight assholes that sometimes wandered into her bar to 'slum it' for the evening. She'd never admit it, but the way he was looking at her like she was the center of the universe was a little unnerving, but if he was going to so blatantly check her out, she was going to do the same to him. The first think she noted, was that he was over six-feet tall, something that most of these men seemed to have inherited and she briefly wondered what exactly was in the water in La Push. The next thing she noticed was his muscular build, and holy hell was it _nice_ to look at and, look at him Moira did. His hair was short and somewhat shaggy, and his eyes were a wicked dark brown that held Moira captive when she looked at them again.

She watched as the man's eyes went wide and his slack-jawed expression became one of barely suppress rage, his muscular body beginning to tremble slightly.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch!" He swore loudly and Moira recoiled, a snarl curling her lip.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She demanded in response, her blue eyes flashing dangerously as she stepped towards the trembling man.

Moira heard Sunny gasp and suddenly the redhead was in front of her, keeping her from beating the shit out of the guy trembling a foot away.

"Jacob! Sam!" Sunny shouted desperately as she held Moira back, "Do somethin' ye bleedin' idiots!"

Moira growled lowly and she struggled against Sunny's grip on her, but the redhead was surprisingly strong. The tattooed woman watched through furious eyes as the other boys and Leah seemed to snap out of whatever daze they were in and they rushed towards the trembling man, who's dark eyes were staring at her with an almost feral-gleam in them.

"Get him out of here!" Moira heard Jacob roar as he seemed to almost unconsciously move to stand protectively in front of Sunny, blocking Moira's view of the other man, "Get him to the forest now!"

Three of the men, one Moira recognized as Jared from when he had pinned the shaking man earlier, grabbed said shaking man and began dragging him towards the woods that lined the edge of the beach several yard away.

"Seth, Brady, Collin, you three stay with the girls and the kids." The oldest looking man of the group, which Moira had guessed was Sam, ordered the three youngest men as he turned towards the woods just as the other four men disappeared into the tree line, "Jacob, Leah, come with me now!"

Leah ran after Sam without a thought, briefly catching Moira's eye and sending her small, reassuring smile, though the surprise in her eyes was obvious. Jacob hesitated, looking in the direction Sam and Leah were running in then back at Sunny, his black eyes worried and unsure.

"Go." The Irish girl urged him quickly, keeping a tight hold on Moira when the slightly older woman tried to follow Sam and Leah, "I'll take care of things here. Go help Paul."

Jacob nodded once and ran after the others, leaving Sunny to calm Moira and the others down.

* * *

Moira scowled darkly and she glared at Sunny with furious blue eyes, "What the hell just happened, Sunny?!"

The Irish girl looked back at her calmly, completely un-intimidated by the tattooed woman's anger. The same thing couldn't be said for Seth, Brady, and Collin, who had decided it was safer to stay near Emily, Kim, and the kids after Moira had bitten their heads off a few minutes previously.

"Calm down, lass." Sunny replied soothingly in an attempt to pacify the enraged bar owner.

"Calm down? I'll calm the fuck down when you tell me what the hell is going on!" Moira yelled back, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

Sunny quirked a brow and looked at her with an expression that clearly said she wasn't going to be saying anything unless the other woman got a hold of herself. Moira gave a wordless shout and threw her hands in the air, pacing in front of Sunny like a caged animal.

The redhead glanced in the others' direction, stifling an amused smile at the wide-eyed looks Seth, Brady, and Collin were giving the irate tattooed woman stalking across the sand. Emily and Kim were holding Lily, Mason, and Claire on the blanket with them, Lily and Claire in their laps while Mason sat between them, holding both little girls' hands. Seeing the frightened and nervous expressions on the little ones' faces, Sunny turned back to Moira.

"Seriously, Mo, calm th' fuck down." She snapped brusquely, suddenly irritated that the other woman had frightened her kids, "Yer scary th' kids wit' yer rantin' an' ravin' an' if ye don't stop, I'll knock ye on yer ass an' gag ye, got it?"

Moira glared mutinously at her Irish friend then her gaze slid to the three children huddled on the blanket, their eyes wide and filled with apprehension as they stared at her. Instantly she felt her anger slowly fade and she heaved a sigh, rubbing at her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten them." She apologized quietly, "I just want to know what the hell is going on here."

Sunny smiled and put a hand on the slightly older woman's shoulder, "Don' worry, love, everythin' will be explained soon, ye jus' have t'be patient."

Moira huffed and smiled ruefully at the redhead, "Patience is not one of my virtues, Daffy."

"I know, lass, believe me, I know." Sunny chuckled in reply and she gently steered her over to the blanket, snorting when the three young boys scrambled out of the way, "Jus' sit here wit' us an' calm th' hell down."

Moira grunted and sat down heavily on the blanket, folding her arms tightly over her chest as she glared over at the tree line the boys and Leah had disappeared into almost twenty minutes ago. She wanted to know what was going on and she'd be damned if she find out when the boys got back.

* * *

"Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Paul snarled and slammed his fists into a tree with each word, his mind still a whirlwind of conflicted and pissed off thoughts, "Fuck. Fuck. _**FUCK**_!"

"He seems to be taking it well…" Jacob commented drily as he, Sam, and Leah walked over to stand beside Jared, Quil, and Embry, who were watching Paul beat the crap out of the defenseless tree.

Quil and Jared snorted with laughter and Embry just shook his head, staring at Paul with a slightly worried expression. Paul was temperamental and violent pain in the ass at the best of times, but right now he looked downright pissed off and Embry was worried about his imprint, despite the fact that she was far away from the violent wolf.

"Calm down, Paul." Sam ordered steadily as he watched the most volatile wolf in the pack continue to punch the tree.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Paul shouted as he stopped hitting the tree and clenched his fists at his sides, still trembling slightly.

"Why?" Embry asked warily, "Imprinting is a good thing, Paul."

"Oh yeah, being pussy-whipped like you idiots seems fucking awesome."

"Don't be such a dick, Paul." Quil remarked lightly with an impish grin, "From what we know about this chick, you're not going to be getting _any_ type of-"

The stocky werewolf's comment was cut off by his laughter as he was forced to duck and dance when Paul lashed out at him aggressively.

"Knock it off, Quil." Sam ordered and he cuffed the younger wolf upside the head then he turned to Paul, "You need to calm down, no doubt she's freaking out and demanded to know what just happened."

Suddenly, Leah, who had been quiet throughout the whole episode started to laugh madly. Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Embry looked at with confused and curious expression while Paul snarled at her in annoyance.

"Why are you laughing?" Jacob asked, tilting his head curiously at her as she continued to laugh.

The female werewolf smiled smugly and gestured towards the still fuming Paul, "He just imprinted right? I'm not going crazy?"

"Well…" Jared quipped and he and Quil snickered together, quickly sobering at the irritated look Leah gave them.

"Yes, he just imprinted on your _friend_ Moira." Quil replied, stressing the word friend with some amusement, "What's your point?'

"Paul Lahote, womanizer extraordinaire, just imprinted on a bisexual bitch that currently hates anything with a dick." Leah explained with a wicked gleefulness, "Am I the only that sees the irony in that?"

She started to laugh raucously all over again when all the color drained from Paul's face and he stared at her dumbly.

"Well shit." Paul groaned and began slamming his head against the tree he'd been using as a punch bag earlier, "Fuck my fucking life."

Quil glanced over at Jared with an impish grin, "So much for him becoming pussy-whipped then."

Jared choked on his laughter, nearly doubling over along with Leah. Jacob crossed an arm over his chest and bit his fist to stifle his own laughter, while Embry pursed his lips and looked off the side to avoid looking at Paul. Sam sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt a tension headache beginning to pound behind his eyes. As if the pack's life hadn't been complicated before.

* * *

**Author's Note: Explanations will be made in the next chapter, plus Paul and Moira will have their first 'real' interaction with each other. I can tell you know that it's going to be a rather interesting first 'meeting' for them. XD And yes, the last bit with Paul and some of the pack is exactly the same as ending part in Chapter 6 of **_**Ironic,**_** since this chapter and that chapter coincide. From now one, **_**Ironic **_**and **_**Always Sunny: Remake**_** will take place at different times, only coincide on occasion where Moira makes appearances in **_**Always Sunny**_** and Sunny makes appearances in this story. Anyhooties, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon, I think!**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted! You guys are freaking awesome-sauce!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope the imprinting scene was up to your expectations!

**Hateme101: **Why? She's actually imprinted on someone in my other Twilight story, _**Always Sunny: Remake**_**. **

**Twibe: **Haha I hope you like this chapter!

**Nostalgic Child: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Moira's a pretty awesome character, I like her because of how different she is from Sunny. Haha, maybe I'll do a funny little drabble where Moira and Sunny gang up and kick Sam's ass for saying something snarky to Leah. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**TigerlilstheChipmunk: **Hehe, that's debatable. Moira's pretty pissed because she had no idea what's going on and Paul's pissed because, well, because he's Paul. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Rasheedah2907: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! That's sort of the reason Leah wanted to take Moira to meet the rest of the pack, the other is just because she didn't want to keep her secret anymore. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks, I figured Leah had already gotten screwed over enough in the books and she deserved more loving and less heartbreaking. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**Tamani: **Haha, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Carly Carnations: **Hehe, I hope Moira's and Paul's 'meeting' is up to your expectations!

**Zadorababe: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**RileyBlack01: **Hehe, thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far. If you'd like to read some things about Connor, there's more about him in my other Twilight story. As for Sam, well, he's just Sam, a little controlling, a little temperamental, a big pain in Leah's ass. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Geekchic8428: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sadly, Moira's and Paul's first real conversation is going to be in the next chapter and even then it's bound to be more of screaming/cursing match between them. Those two are definitely an ACME dynamite kit waiting to explode, I just hope the rest of the pack is able to steer clear of the explosion. XD Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**CloudNrain: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked the Paul moments in this chapter. I'm thinking about having Seth imprint on Moira's fourteen year old half-sister, Emmaline, who will be making an appearance in a later chapter, I think she'll be perfect for Seth. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
